Twisted Romance
by AisteachSam
Summary: While the Akatsuki gang is going through high school some mysterious murders begin to happen. Adding to the mystery is the secret Madara/Tobi is keeping hidden from his lover and what Deidara's true feelings are for his ex-girlfriend.
1. High School

The bell rang, echoing throughout the school and its courtyards.

A vague orange sun was climbing up at the horizon. Students scurried inside and towards their classrooms, but one particular girl had just arrived. With some trouble she managed to jam her bike at the designated space in front of the school.

A less obnoxious bell rang this time, which meant she was running late. There were a few people she could blame for the lack of sleep last night, but that would have to wait. She immediately rushed through the cafeteria and into the corridor where she found classroom 8, with the door still wide open and the teacher still unpacking his briefcase.

He caught her distraught gaze. "Ah, you finally made it, I see."

"Sorry!" She bowed her head respectfully and quietly shuffled towards her seat in the back. The predatory gaze of a black-haired Uchiha made her cringe just as she sat down, her heartbeat rising. Uchiha Madara.

The girl looked down and waited for the teacher to begin their lessons. She let her white hair cover her blush as she knew that her classmate Madara was still gazing at her. Other classmates had gazed at her from time to time but none of their gazes made her feel like Madara's did, she felt like he was gazing into her very soul and being and that alone made her feel vulnerable to him. The teacher called attention to the class and she sighed relived as he looked away from her.

She was quiet during class and paid close attention to the lessons even though her lack of sleep made it difficult. Of course her teacher did not care for it and made her stand and answer most of the questions he had asked the class as a punishment for being late. She felt completely relived when the lunch bell rang.

As the latest female of the Akatsuki, Eri had gotten a lot of attention to say the least. As a group they were disliked, but many could not deny their attraction to bad boys and bad girls, so they became infamous.

A tap came on her shoulder, and she nearly jumped, but managed to see a flicker of blue hair from the corner of her eyes. This calmed her down.

"Are you ill?" Konan asked timidly.

"Do I look that bad?" Eri replied, feeling a bit self-conscious. "I just didn't get enough sleep."

Bright orange eyes softened. "Well, let's get you something to eat."

An equally blue-haired male in the back narrowed his beady eyes. "Oi, is it just me or does Tobi seem off today?"

Itachi glanced up at Kisame, his eyes smoldering with disinterest. "No."

Kisame reached up to scratch his cheek. "And we're missing four people." He sighed. Hidan had gotten into a fight the other day, so presumably he wasn't feeling up to it. But the rest were supposed to gather at the cafeteria, which they hadn't. Not yet, anyway.

Eri followed Konan to the cafeteria with the hope of avoiding yet another that made her uncomfortable. But in a different way than Madara did.

His name was Hidan and he had recently had a habit of hitting on her to get her to go out with him, But Eri had kept denying his advances. He had given up his original hopes of just having some 'fun' with her in a closet because when he first made the suggestion she shoved him in a janitor's closet and locked him inside telling him to just have 'fun' with himself. Unfortunately as Eri's luck would go he figured he'd still have a chance of getting what he wanted by trying to get her on a date.

"Don't worry Hidan's not here today, you're safe," Konan said as they went to the table.

"Oh good, he's the last thing I need today," Eri sighed hating the kind of attention he gives her.

As they both got their lunches and sat a blonde hair boy approached them.

"And where have you been?" Deidara asked with the most cunning smile plastered on his face. He took hold of Eri's white ponytail and twirled some of her hair around his finger teasingly. "I thought you said you'd be coming over last night."

Sasori sat perched on a table, lighting a cigarette. "Where do you think, brat?"

"Sempai," Tobi exclaimed. "She spent time with me." Those last two words came out in a possessive drawl. Seeing that Tobi had come to her rescue Eri gave him a quick thankful look then looked away blushing after he had smiled at her. She sighed softly to herself because being a member of the Akatsuki seemed to be an invitation to the male members to try and claim her as their own. Something she greatly disliked but knowing Pein would never let her try to leave the group she had decided to live with it and never go alone with one of the male members unless someone she trusted was tagging along with them. Konan was lucky that Pein had made it obvious to the others that she was with him, while Eri had been left out as free game for the other members to make plays for. She hoped some would be content with just being buddies with her, or at least ignore her instead of trying to get in her pants.

Deidara shrugged, taking a few steps back. "Should've known." Then he noticed something else—or lack thereof. "Where's Kakuzu?"

Kisame folded his massive arms. "Last I heard he'd been having a fling with a girl from senior year."

"Typical," Sasori scoffed. "And Hidan?"

Finally Itachi spoke up, "He had an encounter with one of the other groups."

"Hidan got his ass kicked, to put it simply," Konan added.

Nobody really felt bad for him. They just wondered who beat Hidan so badly that he couldn't even show himself the next day.

"He probably was mouthing off to one of the biggest jocks he could find," Eri chimed in.

"Knowing that ego-maniac probably," Konan agreed.

Madara, who only went by Tobi, subtly placed a finger under her chin to direct her head to him as he stood behind her, his breath fanning against her bare neck. "So much malice, pet."

Blood rushed to Eri's cheeks. "Don't call me pet," she argued stiffly.

"Funny," he breathed. "You didn't seem to have any trouble with it last night."

Her heart pounded so hard against her chest she was afraid her ribcage might break under the pressure. He always knew what to say to make her feel like her legs were made of liquid. Luckily she was sitting down.

Another boy walked up to Deidara. A senior. "Have you seen Kusari today?" he asked a bit gruffly. He brushed away a rebellious strand of spiky platinum blond hair.

Deidara couldn't help but glare. "No. And what do you care if I have?"

The older male's lips thinned. "I can't keep covering for her." That said, he roughly brushed past Deidara and left the cafeteria.

Konan blinked at the remaining blond Akatsuki. "You know him? He's in the student council."

"That," Deidara spat, "was Satsuriku Nao. Kusari's older brother."

Kisame chuckled sinisterly. "How ironic."

Nobody seemed to notice the difference between the Tobi they had just greeted and the Tobi who now had a firm arm placed around Eri's waist to claim what was his. That was fine, though, seeing as they hid their relationship well. Eri had relaxed when Madara put his arm around her, again she wondered why it was so important to keep their relationship a secret. If the others knew she was taken then she wouldn't have to deal with being hit on. But she trusted her boyfriend and never spoke a word of their relationship to the others, the only reason Konan knew was that she walked into them fooling around at Eri's place one night. Madara had joked about her joining them but he received glares from both women. With his body close to hers it was hard for her to not lean on him, but she was able to resist. Madara felt her muscles twitch, and he provided her with some more balance by perching himself against the table behind him the same way Sasori was. For a moment he considered hauling Eri out of her chair and caging her within his arms, but he resisted it for the sake of appearances. He was a crucial leader, after all, and enemies would be very intrigued if they found out about his only weakness; a girl.

"I forget what's the deal with you and this Kusari girl again?" Itachi asked.

"We're childhood friends," Deidara admitted. "She's not in our group, but instead in a rival group. After that, she got herself in trouble way too often, and her brother had to cover for her or she'd be expelled." The blond shrugged like it was nothing to be concerned about.

Itachi's dark lashes lowered, and he took a moment to muse over it. "She's your…responsibility?"

"Fuck no," Deidara snapped, glaring at the Uchiha standing opposite of him. "Besides, I don't see her all that often anymore."

Konan took out a chip from her bag of chips and munched on it, the crunching sound muffling her voice when she bluntly said, "But you used to date her."

Deidara almost slapped his forehead. "Not exactly."

Madara took this opportunity to add, "Should've stayed friends with benefits."

Eri conveniently elbowed him. "What was that?"

The almighty Uchiha felt puny for an infinitesimal moment. "Nothing, pet," he muttered.

The white-haired beauty gave a cheeky grin. "That's what I thought."

Feeling victorious Eri smiled and took one of her fries then dipped it in her milkshake that she had managed to get by flirting a little with one of the men in charge of lunches, she didn't like to flirt, but if there was something she wanted that could be obtained with a little harmless flirting she'd do it. Madara gave her a look as she ate the fry.

"What?" she asked.

"That's gross," he said. "Fries and ice cream?"

"Can't hack it till you try it," Eri replied, "I think sex ed. left you a bit paranoid," she added in a whisper remembering how uneasy he'd get when the teachers talked about birth control methods and their success rate.

"Don't tease me about that, it'll be serious if 'you know what' happened," he muttered under the earshot of the others.

"Relax, I've been doing this since I was six," Eri said tempted to fed one to him just to shut him up.

He had the wrong idea for a moment. "Since you were six?" he repeated. "You better be talking about that milkshake."

She laughed. "And what if I'm not? You'll punish me?" she whispered back.

Madara growled. "Don't tempt me."

Itachi met Madara's gaze, and for a moment there was an exchange there. Itachi knew. But the younger Uchiha wouldn't betray his leader—not now.

Deidara on the other hand was now seriously considering what Tobi had suggested. "I guess we should have," he sighed. The other members chuckled at his misfortune.

Pein finally returned, and the first thing he did was look Konan right in the eyes and say, "We have a problem."

The blue-haired woman knew that look. "We have to go," she said to the rest.

Sasori's pale eyes scanned over Pein's posture. "Is it that important?"

"Yes. Outside, now."

Eri pouted and got up with the others, she was having fun teasing Madara. She looked at him before following the others to see if he knew what was going on, but he offered no explanation. She sighed softly and figured they'd continue later when she went to his house. She had to admit, she loved Madara's 'punishments'. The young Sincera then looked at Itachi hoping he could offer an explanation, but he didn't offer anything of help, he just kept giving her a weird look like he was having trouble believing something about her. Eri sighed and decided to shrug it off as the group went outside. As much as she didn't like Pein, she turned her attention to him to see what was happening

Once at the courtyard in front of the school, two boys and one girl stood with arrogant poses and arched eyebrows. The first one, presumably their leader, had spiky hair which was pulled back by a sweatband, and hazel eyes. Next to him was a girl with red hair and silver eyes. Finally, the last one was a boy with a green sideways fringe.

"Heh," the black-haired boy snorted. "Came all the way out here, did you?"

Pein narrowed his eyes. "Indeed, so humour us."

"I was the one who beat up Hidan, and I intend to defeat all of you."

Madara purposely yawned. "That's why we had to come all the way out here?"

"I challenge you," the girl said, pointing a finger at Eri.

"And I challenge you," the green-haired boy added, who pointed a finger at Deidara.

Lastly, the black-haired boy said, "And I challenge you, Tobi—" He got his hair jerked and nearly fell backwards.

"Will you shut the hell up already, Yasuo?" Kusari muttered. "I leave you alone for a few hours and this is what you do?"

He slapped her hand away. "I'm your leader," he snapped, glaring furiously at her. "And you were late."

The small brunette placed a hand on her hip. She was a tomboy who didn't wear makeup nor jewelry. She was rather muscular for her size, and her hair was short and choppy with only a single long lock of hair dangling behind her back. "I slept in."

Eri looked at Kusari then at her group's leader. She already wanted to punch him for even thinking he could match her love in battle, even if it was a gang fight. She paid no attention to the girl that had challenged her and instead stayed where she was. She saw that the girl was going to stop the planned fight and honestly couldn't care less.

"I still don't get these gang fights, what do they prove?" she asked Madara under anyone else's earshot.

"To you it would be senseless fighting, but it gives us a sense of dominance. Well the leader mostly," he explained.

"Like animals," Eri commented under her breath. Madara smirked and gave her a subtle pat on the ass.

"You like it when I act like one when it's just the two of us," he breathed in her ear.

Eri was flustered at first, but then managed to catch his wrist. "You always know what to say," she commented. "At the right moment, too," she added sarcastically.

Itachi subtly signaled for Kisame to follow him. He had no business here, and needed to converse with his closest partner.

Kusari stepped forward until she faced Pein, which looked rather hilarious because he was tall and she was short. "Sorry about this, I'm afraid this is how he gets when I'm not around."

"Are you dating him?" Deidara blurted out in an accusing tone.

The brunette winced. "I'm not obligated to answer that."

Pein held up his hand, signifying for Deidara to keep out of it. "You withdraw his announcement?"

"Yes," she answered. "And I apologize to you. I didn't mean to cause a riot."

"Our business here is not finished,"

"I realize that. Beat up Yasuo if you must." She shrugged. "He deserves it for being a prick." She peered over her shoulder, seagreen eyes narrowing at the rest of the group. "Haruna, Jun, go back inside."

Reluctantly the two did as she told them. She wasn't the leader, but she could sure as hell act like one. Deidara watched Kusari with mixed emotions. Yes they did break up and he acted like it was nothing… but… did he ever really get over her? He looked her over trying not to make it obvious.

Madara didn't like the way Yasuo was glaring at him. To emphasize how disinterested he was, he jerked Eri forward with the hand she previously used to restrain his wrist. "We're leaving." He had other things on his mind. More…pleasing things.

Yasuo scoffed. "What side are you on here, Kusari?"

She shrugged at him. "I don't do sides. I just stick with you because we're old classmates." She turned her attention back to Pein, who was still glowering. "Well, do what you want. I have to go report in late." She carefully brushed past him, but paused when she came shoulder to shoulder with Deidara. "Have you seen Nao?"

The blond made a "tch" sound. "He's looking for you."

Pein stepped towards Yasuo, who flinched, but Konan caught his arm. "Leave him be," she told the spikey-haired man. "He's no threat."

He frowned but at Konan's request he stepped back. "We're leaving," he said, leaving Deidara with his ex. Konan looked at them and then followed Pein.

Kusari snatched Deidara's wrist and jerked him along. "Take me to Nao."

"Whoa," Deidara objected. "Who the fuck said I knew where he was?"

"Nobody, but you're all I've got right now, so start moving."

They passed Sasori, who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded. Deidara met his glassy gaze. "Can't you ask him?"

Kusari froze and stared at Sasori. They exchanged mutual gazes. The brunette and the redhead didn't get along.

Deidara watched the two and realized his mistake. He had forgotten that Sasori and Kusari didn't get along; he remembered how they would glare at each other when they were both over his house.

"I prefer you," Kusari finally said looking at Deidara with determination.

Deidara sighed. "Fine," he muttered.

"And to answer your question," she began, "he did ask me out."

"And you said yes?" he questioned icily.

She shook her head. "Undecided."

Deidara blinked but didn't let his relief show as he guided her back into the school and through the cafeteria. He looked around and then showed her through the doors that her brother walked out of. "this is as far as I know…" he said.

"Well then we'll just have to keep looking," she said pulling him along.

Nao was in the council's chamber, looking through some papers. Kusari couldn't look through the small glass frame at the upper part of the door because she wasn't that tall, so she turned to Deidara. "Lift me up a bit," she demanded.

He arched both brows and wondered if she was kidding. When her expression remained stern, he decided to grab her by her waist and lift her so she could actually see Nao. She knocked on the door, and the platinum blond immediately looked up. Kusari gave a sheepish smile when Nao let his flat hand collide with his face.

Deidara gave a groan to let Kusari know he was still holding her up. She gave a sigh.

"Don't be such a baby, you can put me down," she said. Deidara frowned and though tempted to just drop her, he did set her down on her feet. Nao had left his paperwork and walked out of the room to see them.

Nao yanked the door open, his brown eyes locking on his sister's blue-green ones. "You better have a good explanation."

Kusari swallowed instinctively. "Well, you see, on my way here I saw a sheep in a meadow lying on its back, and sheep can die from lying on their back, so I had to go help it…" Deidara absent-mindedly scowled at Kusari's ability to lie through her teeth. Pathological liar, that one.

Nao's eyes narrowed to shards. "If you're going to lie, I'll give you detention for even being here in the first place. Students aren't allowed to wander the halls during break."

She pouted. "But I'm your little sister!"

"You're demon spawn," Nao corrected matter-of-factly. Deidara snickered.

Kusari glared at her brother, "And what does that make you?"

"The good child," he snickered. Then he turned to Deidara "I knew you'd find her," he said with a knowing smirk.

Deidara flinched. "She actually found me. Sort of."

The brunette tugged on his long blond hair. "Unnecessary details, Dara." She knew her brother was capable of using everything against her. As much as she loved Nao, he was like the living embodiment of authority.

"I'll let you off for now," Nao decided. "But this is seriously the last time, Kusari."

She made a gesture with her hand like a soldier would. "Aye aye, sir."

Then the bell rang throughout the school.

Nao heard the bell and made a shooing motion with his hand, "get to class before I write you up for being late."

Kusari stuck her tongue out at him as soon as his back had turned, then ran off leaving Deidara in her dust. Deidara sighed wondering how he got in the middle of these things and walked to this class as well.

Kusari made her way to class, meeting up with a very frustrated Yasuo, who shared most of her classes. "Yo," she greeted casually.

He purposely ignored her.

With a half-glance she observed his stern expression. Then she hauled up her shoulders. "Fine, be a little bitch."

"Uh huh," he grumbled.

Eri looked back at the others then followed Madara as he led her away. She knew of Yasuo's glares and was curious as to why he glared at 'Tobi' with such loathing; they only lead different gangs right? But she decided it wasn't her business as she let Madara guide her into the school and to a deserted hallway. He sighed and let go of her arm then checked to see if anyone was around.

"God he is tiresome, always trying to pick a fucking fight I mean really," he mumbled.

"He's a guy hun, thinks with bran rather than brains," Eri said kissing his cheek, knowing it was now safe to display affection.

"And I'm not?" he said acting offended.

"No you're my big man," she smiled. The older Uchiha chuckled and smirked at his lover.

"Big in so many ways," he purred claiming her lips. Eri kissed him back as he pinned her to a wall. After a while they separated to breathe. "You don't know how crazy it drives me when the others then they can pick up my girl," Madara said.

"Your girl?" Eri said sounding displeased with the label. Madara smirked and nibble her neck.

"You know what I mean pet," he replied. Eri smiled a bit and shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked.

"Love me," he said taking her hand and sliding it into his back pocket. Eri felt her fingers brush against familiar square wrapper and knew what her boyfriend was hinting at.

Madara's hand went up to her face, his index finger brushing her temple. Slowly, carefully, his finger went down to her cheekbone, traced the curve, and ended up at her lips. He savored the feel of her soft lips, every texture, and every twitch they made when she tried to suppress a smile.

"Where would you like to take this?" he whispered with an underlining seductive hiss.

Eri blushed deeply and shivered a bit from his tone. "H-Here in school? Can't you wait till we get to your house?" she asked feeling it might be a bit slutty to let him do her here.

"No, just a quickie I promise," he replied nibbling her ear, making it impossible to resist him. His hand went down and rubbed her ass making her moan softly in his ear.

"F-Fine…" She submitted

Madara grinned victoriously. "Now to find the perfect spot before the bell rings…" He took his lover by the hand and stalked towards the only place in school which often remained unoccupied: the supply closet behind the gym.

"It's dark here," Eri commented as they carefully snuck inside the locker rooms, then into the gym, and all the way to the back where the door to the supply closet was.

"Would you like me to turn on the lights, then?" Madara inquired as he turned the handle of the supply closet and opened it. Inside they stored all the gym equipment, and some were tempting to use for certain positions.

"I don't think we should, wouldn't someone notice if we did turn them on?" Eri thought out loud.

"Maybe," Madara replied lifting the short skirt of Eri's school uniform and pulling off her panties. He took a look at them and smirked as he shoved them in his pocket. "The silky black ones, my favorite," he commented.

Eri blushed deeply, "I, well, aim to please," she said shyly. Madara looked around.

"So many possible positions," he mused.

"But so little time, this is a quickie so we aren't late to class again," Eri reminded him.

"Excuse me? You were the one late to class," he chuckled.

"I can easily change my mind about this," Eri frowned.

Eri made a scornful, half-laughing sound when Madara's expression darkened. "You wouldn't," he imparted.

"Or would I?" she answered, her fingers tangling through his long black hair. He claimed her lips instantly, shutting her up. Who'd have believed that now that she was no longer that shy young closet romantic, when she had plenty of experience of life and love, a simple kiss could rock her world?

When he pulled back to inhale, the kiss was still tingling on her lips. She reached for his jeans, finding them easily by gliding down his clothed chest. She was undoing his zipper slowly, teasingly.

He groaned into her collarbone as his teeth scraped her sensitive skin for an infinitesimal moment. Eri had to laugh—a deep, sexy laugh that no woman would pull out for just anybody. Before she knew it, he undid his jeans himself and freed himself from the excruciating pressure on his erection. Jeans were made from such resilient material that he was starting to see them as torture devices.

She tore at the package of the condom and took out the thin rubber. He took his time to undo a few buttons of her light purple blouse. His right hand squeezed her left breast, then sunk further between her bra and found a sensitive nipple. While he caressed her, she took her own tour of his body, loving the hard muscles on his chest, the even harder erection that sprang into her hands as she stroked him softly.

"You may want to tone down on that, pet, or this won't last much longer." He closed his eyes and let his head fall back a fraction. When they couldn't stand tormenting each other any longer, she meticulously slid the condom over his erection. It throbbed and felt odd to her touch—like velvet over steel. Hard yet yielding.

She raised a haughty brow. "How badly do you want me?"

Madara's dark eyes smoldered with impatience. "I'm about ready to screw your brains out."

His sinews bulged when he picked her up by her waist, pressed her body firmly against his, and waited for her to wrap her legs around his waist. She did, and he carefully guided her down. It wasn't as though he entered her or she guided him inside, it was as though they simply fit together, as easily and naturally as though they'd been doing this for years. With his strength, he was able to firmly press her against the bench with leather seating used primarily for acrobatic jumps.

She, in turn, placed her hands on his shoulders so she could keep her balance.

Eri let small pleasurable sounds escape her throat as Madara began rocking his hips against hers. He was always gentle at first, but when he has been pushed and teased as he was today he became rougher a lot quicker. Words she was too shy to tell him filled her head. How prefect he felt inside her, how empty she felt when they had to be apart, how much her heart and body ached for him and his touch… If he knew how much he meant to her she didn't know as he began pulling out and thrusting back into her body causing her to moan.

"Shh pet, we have to be quiet, just in case," he said claiming her lips as he thrust into her again. As he quickened his pace they opened their mouths to each other to muffle their moaning.

Eri forced herself to keep quiet as they rocked back and forth, driving each other higher. Their breathing grew ragged, she felt the sweat build on his skin, and he was driving up and hard into her until her head fell back and she let out a muffled cry as her climax swamped her. Colours burst behind her eyelids and her muscles contracted all over.

Moments later he climaxed as well, shivering violently as he drove into her, and then slowed his pace, stroking her through her aftershocks. He bit into his lower lip to keep himself quiet.

Eri breathed heavily after her aftershocks had ceased and Madara remained still inside her. Madara panted as well looking at her with the onyx eyes she loved so much. She loved this man with all her heart, he never took advantage of her nor did anything that would make her feel… well dirty. She slowly closed her eyes and regret stabbed at her heart. She wished she was able to call him her one and only, she wished he was the one that took her virginity… She believed with all her heart that he was just 'the one'. Just one night's mistake took that from her forever. A tear slide down her cheek without her noticing, she only noticed when she felt her love's tongue lightly touch her cheek then follow the tear's path back up her face.

"Why are you crying love?" He whispered sounding concerned. Eri blinked and looked at him.

"I-It just felt so good," She lied. Madara didn't know of what she was thinking, she never told anyone for that matter. It happened before she moved to this town and before she knew Madara. She was too ashamed of it…

"You sure…? You could have said no if you really didn't want to…" he said thinking she was upset over the quickie.

"It's nothing," Eri said kissing him.

Madara brushed a lock of white hair from his lover's reddened face. "You can punch me if it'll make you feel better," he told her with a daring grin.

"No." Eri averted her bright blue gaze. "It's not your fault," she lamented.

"Then whose is it?" he countered. He held her caged between his arms with no chance of escaping.

"Like I said, it's nothing…" Eri sighed. Madara sighed.

"Eri you always do this, you get quiet and emotional after we have sex and I'm left thinking I did something to upset you," he stated, "I want to know what it is that haunts your mind."

"I don't always, you're exaggerating," Eri almost snapped. Madara frowned.

"Fine, not always, but you do. Especially when we first started going out," he pointed out, "if it was really nothing then it wouldn't upset you so often."

"It's not worth talking about, and I don't want to talk about it," Eri stated. Madara sighed and pulled out of her leaving them both to groan from losing the other. Slowly he put Eri down until she stood on her own two feet.

"Eri you should be able to trust me," he said plainly as he removed the used condom and put it in the wrapper to throw it away.

"Madara I do trust you, it's just not worth talking about," Eri replied then she sighed looking down at the floor, the hated and shameful memories being stirred up by their conversation, "it's in the past and that's where I want it to stay…"

Madara fixed his clothing a little reluctantly. "If it were truly in the past, then it wouldn't bother you in the present. But it's obvious to me that it still does bother you."

Eri met his concerned gaze. "Can't you drop it?"

"No." Madara's obsidian eyes glinted with determination. He needed to know; he'd disregarded it long enough.

Then the bell rang throughout the school.

Madara frowned when he heard the bell as he watched Eri fix her clothes.

"There's the bell…" she said as she took her panties from his outstretched hand.

"Don't think this gets you off the hook," he stated. Eri put them on and looked at him.

"I can't be late again Madara," she said looking at him pleadingly. Madara watched her then sighed.

"My house, right after school. You are telling me everything, no delays, no excuses, no hiding from me, no nothing until you tell me what is wrong," he said in an ordering tone. Eri looked down defeated.

"Fine…" she said, feeling like she was being scolded.

Madara placed a hand around the nape of her neck, making Eri flinch completely. Pure exhilaration ran up her spine when someone took hold of such a delicate part of her body. Madara knew this, and deliberately let his fingers slither down between her shoulder blades.

"Good pet," he teased. "Better start running."

She frowned. "You should, too."

"You first," he corrected with a smirk. "That way I can see under your skirt."

The white-haired beauty gave him an elbow in the chest. "You're terrible."

"Indeed."

But before Eri could start running Madara swept her into his arms and gave her another kiss. "I love you… you know that right?"

Eri smiled softly and kissed him back "yes, and I love you too."

With that Madara smiled and let her go. Eri kissed his cheek then ran ahead of him to their class. Madara kept close behind her looking under her skirt when he could.

They got to class in time for the bell and got into their seats.

When Eri finally sat down, she noticed there were a lot of eyes directed at her.

Konan blinked at her, too.

"What?" the blue-eyed girl whispered.

Konan gestured to her cleavage. Eri got the hint, and looked at her blouse to find she'd forgotten to button the ones Madara had undone.

A menacing glare from Madara was enough to make everyone cringe and turn back in their seats.

"School can't end soon enough today," Eri muttered scornfully.

Sighing to herself she buttoned up the buttons before the teacher walked in. Student kept stealing glances at her, wondering if someone had gotten lucky with her, or the buttons undid themselves because of her bust.

Madara on the other had was mentally slapping his forehead for not noticing it before they walked in, now other men had a chance to take a peek at his girl's breasts, something that made jealously boil in his veins because he had to wait patiently during their months of dating to get such a view.

Eri slouched over her desk and watched the teacher walk in and begin class. She just wanted this day over.


	2. It begins

By the end of the day it was five pm, marking the longest day of the week. Thursday. Ironically, of course, just as the last bell rang it started to pour. Most students hurried through the rain towards their bikes, others remained inside and lit up a cigarette as they waited.

The majority of the Akatsuki had motorcycles, seeing as they were already old enough to drive them. Madara was one of them, and he was busy zipping his dark brown leather coat, reminiscent to a biker jacket. It made his black hair stand out. A lot of girls fawned over him like they did with Itachi, because they were known for their Uchiha looks.

Eri sighed watching Madara under the shelter of the school building. She didn't have a motorcycle, just her bike that was already wet. She resisted glaring death as the girls fawning over her man, another price she has to pay for being in a secret relationship. Madara walked over to her all zipped up and held out a package to her. Eri looked at him.

"I ahm, believe you left this over my house while we were studying," he said, simply saying that to get the other students around them from suspecting anything. In truth his words translated to 'here is a present'.

Eri took the package and unwrapped it, she pulled out a feminine version of Madara's own leather coat, only this one was navy blue instead of brown. Eri looked at him, thankful for such a gift, surprised that he knew her favorite color. "Thanks, how forgetful of me," she managed to say. They were use to saying such excuses in public that it came as second nature to them.

Madara smiled, "I'll give you a lift to my place so we can work on our English essay." Eri smiled and nodded following him to his motorcycle while putting on her new jacket.

Madara's motorcycle was an entirely black metallic Suzuki GSX-R 600. He inserted the key, carefully revving the engine to pull it out of the row of motorcycles and bikes. He directed it towards the road and waited for Eri to get on behind him.

She took a deep breath, and then lifted herself onto the vehicle, wrapping her arms firmly around Madara's waist. The engine revved again, roaring this time. "Aren't you supposed to wear a helmet?" she asked when she noticed he wasn't holding one.

"Normally, yes." He smirked proudly. "But I don't need it today."

"Why not?" she pressed, worried for both their safety.

"Because I'll be extra careful with you." The vehicle dashed forward with amazing speed, showing its power as Madara veered around the corner and drove towards the main road. If this was his definition of careful, she was kind of afraid to find out what he was normally like with his motorcycle.

Eri gripped onto Madara for dear life as he put the motorcycle through its paces. The jacket he gave her kept her warm and protected her from the rain. It was probably the best thing she owned now. Madara knew that Eri had barely any money to spend on herself so she grew use to him giving her gifts of new clothes and other things she needed for no real reason. At first she thought it was pity because her family had died in a fire a year before he had asked her out and she had to support herself on inheritance and money sent to her from distant relatives. But after a while she just accepted the gifts without any argument. He had also insisted that he would support her if needed but Eri's pride made her say he didn't need to go so far.

Soon they stopped outside of his home. Madara cut the engine and reached into his pocket pulling out a remote. Pressing the button the garage door opened and he pulled the bike in and propped it up on the kickstand. He looked at Eri and smiled. "How was that?" he asked.

"Fast," was all she could say, and then she giggled.

Madara's house was near Itachi's, who shared his house with Sasuke, surprisingly enough. When Itachi decided to move out, Sasuke followed, although he occasionally visits his parents. Madara always offered Eri to stay at his house whenever she felt the need.

The house itself wasn't big, but just above average. "After you, pet," he said, opening the door for her.

She smiled. "Thank you."

Compared to Eri's small one bedroom apartment Madara's three bedroom home was a heaven. He only used the one of the bedrooms so he was able to convert the other two bedrooms into whatever he wanted. Currently one was practically a library with shelves of books covering the walls and a desk facing the window, and the other was a game room complete with a flat screen TV. Eri walked out of the garage into the well-kept kitchen with a growling stomach.

"I have some dumplings in the fridge," Madara said. Eri nodded and grabbed them from the fridge. As she made two plates of dumplings and heated them in the microwave Madara watched her. He would finally press her for the truth once they had finished eating.

The Uchiha patiently watching the Sincera girl eat. He wasn't that hungry himself, so he ate his dumplings calmly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked bluntly.

Eri blinked at him, and then swallowed her food. "What do you mean?"

"In general." He sat back in his chair. He was serious. "You look…pale." That could just be the damp hair clinging to her head, but he was still concerned.

"I'm fine," Eri replied eating some more of her dumplings. In truth, she had not been sleeping well. A draft has been going through her home lately and neither she nor her landlord could figure out the source. She wished she was a heavy sleeper but unfortunately she would be awakened by the change in temperature and have trouble going back to sleep. Of course she would not tell Madara because he would again try to get her to live with him. He would insist he was concerned about her and it was not out of pity but Eri simply thought she took so much from him already because of the gifts he gave her. She'd feel indebted to him if he let her live in his house like some desperate homeless person. Eri sighed hoping that soon one of her job applications would get her a call back so she could improve her living conditions by getting a steady income.

"If you're sure," he sighed waiting for her to finish her dumplings.

As Eri munched on one of the last ones she realized she'd have to tell him what she's been keeping secret for the last three years, she then slowed down on her eating to buy time.

Madara knew; of course he knew. He could see the hesitation in her eyes and the painful twitch of her mouth. He finished his food already, so he placed his plates in the dishwasher and made his way upstairs for a short moment, coming back with a towel.

"Dry your hair with this," he said, placing the towel next to her on the table. "Or you'll get sick."

"You didn't have to." She raised her head timidly, but averted her gaze when she saw how soft his eyes were. He understood, and it made her feel guilty.

"Take your time," he added, returning to his seat.

Eri sighed feeling pain in her heart as she took the towel and stood to dry her hair off. She can't keep lying to him, but the truth made her feel so pathetic. Madara or 'Tobi' was an important gang leader, not seeming to really care about anyone, at least that was the act after Eri had come along… Even though now his gang was only a high school gang he felt if the group stayed together the Akatsuki could one day be a huge influence in society and him at the head of it all. She was only a poor girl who was orphaned two year ago when her family died. He had money and she had almost none. But when it was just the two of them he was so kind to her. Sometimes she wondered if he deserved better than her.

Once she finished drying she looked at him, "I'll um… put this in the washer… then I'll finish eating…" she said before walking out of the kitchen.

Madara breathed in deeply, and then sighed. This was going to take a while. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but certain things shouldn't be tucked away in your memory."

Eri vaguely heard him from the corridor, but didn't answer him.

"I wish you wouldn't feel so inadequate, Eri." Truth be told, he was having doubts about himself too.

Eri sighed, "I-I have my reasons…" she whispered before walking into the laundry room. She kept herself occupied by starting the washer and throwing in the towel then finding more dirty clothes to throw into a white load along with the towel.

Madara sighed and walked to her quietly and watched her work. "You don't need to do my laundry…" he said.

"I figured I might as well… since I'm running the washer…" Eri said looking at him, then turned her attention back to add the soap and put in the correct settings

Madara leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Eri turn the knob. His predatory gaze poured into the back of her head, waiting to meet her eyes again, but she never turned. With a subtle tilt of his chin, Madara regained his posture and regarded Eri with a final glance when he felt his cell phone vibrate.

"Give me a moment," he said quietly, pulling the phone out from his pocket. He looked at the screen, wondering who had texted him. Madara looked back up at his lover, her back still facing him as he turned and walked away.

He flipped his phone open.

"Jun was found at the school's parking lot; he's dead."

Madara read over Pein's text, his brows knitting together as the pads of his thumbs beat down on the keys.

"I'll take care of it later," he replied.

Eri sighed and looked over the washer again putting her hands on the edges of it and leaning forward a bit. She heard Madara using his phone and wondered who had contacted him. She had a faint hope that it would distract Madara long enough for her to think of something else, but there was no such luck as she heard him walk over and wrap his arms around her waist.

"I think this silence has gone on for too long…" he said gently.

"I really just don't want you to know…" she said looking down.

"Eri, I'll love you no matter what. The only reason it concerns me is that it seems to haunt your mind and sadden you…" he replied. He sighed when the phone vibrated again. He kissed her cheek and guided her away from the washer and back to the kitchen. "Just sit and calm yourself, I need to answer this," he said before walking away to answer another text.

'No, it needs to be done now before the police are called'

He frowned at Pein's text. Surly Eri was a bit more important than a dead body. But of course Pein didn't know of his relationship with her, not that he would care.

'I have a bit of business to take care of my own first, and then I'll deal with it. Take it as an order or do it yourself' was his reply. He pressed send then looked in on his lover.

Eri felt uncomfortable; nervous; hesitant. Everything rolled into one to create a tumultuous mixture of emotions.

Madara exhaled audibly. "I've dealt with it. You can tell me now."

She fumbled with her clothes. "No, I don't want to keep you from more important things."

"You're the most important thing." He raised a brow at her. "So, let the weight you've been keeping fall off your chest. I'll carry it for you."

Eri looked at him and sighed knowing she could no longer delay him. "I-In my old school three years ago… I had a crush on this guy a grade ahead of me… His name was Kabuto and he was a nice guy… so I thought… One day he came over to me and said I seemed cool and he wanted to invite me to a party that he and his friends were having that night… I wasn't thinking when I said yes. I told my parents I was going to study with one of my friends because I knew they wouldn't let me go. That was another mistake… I went to his house and knock on the door. He answered it and smiled at me in his usual way. But I smelt beer on him, and suddenly things felt wrong… I panicked and began to tell him that I couldn't stay but before I could make something up he said bullshit and pulled me into the house…" she said gripping her skirt. "H-He tried acting all nice but I start yelling and telling them to let me go. So he stopped being nice… and everyone ganged up on me…" Eri tried to keep tears from falling but her vision started to blur from them. "They held me down and stripped me of my clothes… and he started touching me and saying things. I screamed and begged and cried, I just wanted to go home. He saw that he wasn't winning me over… that I wasn't going to go along willingly… so someone picked me up and brought me down into the basement and he followed. Then whoever it was left us… That's when he started molesting and hurting me and then he violated me… I passed out and the next thing I knew I was in a hospital… My mom had called my friend to see when I was coming home but when my friend didn't know anything about me they called the police… The police found out where I was and found me in the basement. They arrested some people at the party but Kabuto got away…" she finished then started sobbing quietly.

Menacingly, Madara leaned in. "I'll kill them. All of them. One by one, in the most painful way possible…" He stood up, his fists clenched. He was so blinded with rage he was capable of grabbing the vase standing on the table and throwing it through the window.

"Madara," she whispered.

He didn't even respond. He was seething. She captured his wrist and managed to jerk him back to reality. He met her eyes, and his breathing slowed again. He was mesmerized by her eyes, so full of sorrow that they glittered with tears.

Eri's bottom lip quivered, she tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind. Her mind went numb when she recalled the worse night of her life.

Madara calmed himself, thinking that rage was the last thing she needed. He pulled his wrist back and pulled her body close to his. "I'm sorry that happened to you babe, I-I'm so sorry…" he soothed kissing her forehead, willing for her to know she was loved and he would protect her.

*"No harm shall ever be done to you again," he said, meaning every word. "I promise."

"I know," she whispered back. "I trust you."

He let his fingers brush through her hair, soothing her. "Do you feel better, at least?" he asked, hoping he hadn't been tearing at mental scar tissue by making her tell him about her past.

"A little," she said, weather she meant it or it was meant to make him feel better she was unsure of…

Madara sighed and picked her up. "You need to lie down. I may need to go out later but I'll feel better if you stayed here tonight no matter what…" he said kissing her forehead. Eri simply nodded and rested her head on his chest, grateful for his closeness. Madara walked up the stairs and walked down the hall into his bedroom. Gently he laid her in his bed then he lay next to her. He kept her in his arms and let her listen to his heart. He sighed softly. Knowing that there was a dead body out in the night, it made him want to keep her as close to him as he possibly could, fearful that she might be harmed if he let her go.

The brunette tomboy strode over towards the motorcycles only to freeze and notice something was missing. Nao's motorcycle. She was actually hoping to hitch a ride from him. "Fuck me," she cursed. "I came walking today."

Deidara was getting his bike ready when from the corner of his eye he spied her standing near the motorcycles. The disappointed look on her face told him that whoever was her ride had ditched her in the rain.

Kusari caught sight of the blond. "Dara," she exclaimed. "You have a motorcycle, don't you?"

Deidara felt the inevitable sink in. "Yeah."

Kusari walked over to Deidara with an innocent little smile. "So is there room for a passenger?"

Deidara looked at her and sighed, "I suppose,"

Kusari's cheeky grin told Deidara that he wasn't going to like this. "Give me the keys."

"…What?" It took a moment for her words to impinge on his brain. "There's no way you're driving."

"Oh, come on, it won't kill you."

He gave her a blank stare. "Yes, yes it will."

Kusari pouted, "aww you don't trust me Dana?"

Deidara sighed and messed his hair. "No… it's just you're a bit… wild…"

Kusari considered that response. "You have a point," she admitted. "Still, give me the keys, blondie."

He groaned aloud. He knew Kusari well enough to know she wasn't going to take no for an answer, so he threw her his keys. She caught it neatly, quickly inserting them in his motorcycle. As he approached, he inwardly prayed to every deity known to man that he wouldn't die in a horrible accident today.

Kusari smirked as Deidara hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't be such a baby," she found herself saying again as she revved the engine a couple of times to get a feel for it. Deidara bit his lip as they then sped out of the parking lot and out onto the main road

Kusari loved the power, the rushing wind, and the sheer invincibility. She wasn't even paying attention to the speed as she followed the dwindling road. Deidara, however, was beginning to feel his impending doom. Now all she had to do was close her eyes and throw her hands up in the air, and his ominous foreboding would be correct.

Deidara clung to Kusari for dear life praying over and over that he will not parish at the whim of his ex as she made the motorcycle speed on the road. He only enjoyed speeding when he was driving, at least then he could stir…

Kusari eventually slowed down when her house came in sight. She peered over her shoulder at the blue-eyed blond, grinning. "See, I didn't kill you."

"…Yet," he mumbled, glaring at her.

"Yet," she snickered getting off. "but thanks for the lift," she smiled

"thanks for the heart attack," Deidara grumbled

Kusari suppressed a chuckle. She got off his motorcycle so he could gain control again. She whirled, and unexpectedly kissed his cheek.

He nearly fell over together with the vehicle. "Whoa, personal space," he said, swearing under his breath as he regained composure.

She feigned being clueless. "I thought that was common courtesy." She knew that would get to him, just as planned.

Deidara knew how her mind worked, so he was defensive. "Don't do that again," he warned. "I mean it."

Kusari frowned, "your just no fun," she accused.

Deidara narrowed his eyes, pushing at his long lock of blond hair. "Your definition of fun is a lot different from mine."

She shook her head. "You're just easy to fuck with."

He took that entirely the wrong way. "What?"

"Good night, Dara." She whirled and approached her home, holding up her right hand to wave at him.

He was stunned. "…What the fuck." And so ends another typical encounter with Kusari. He had no idea how she always managed to get under his skin, but she did it every time he lowered his guard.

Deidara groaned shaking his head then backed his bike out as fast as he could. "Easy to fuck with my ass," he muttered with a scowl.

Kusari felt a little disoriented, because she had been so close to actually kissing the blond who just so happened to be her ex-boyfriend. Not that they dated for long, because they often fought over whether or not Kusari was lying, and whether or not Deidara had actually been interested in her romantically. Despite being friends, their egos were just too big.

Deidara stole a glance at Kusari before he revved his bike, signing to himself he speed down the road. "shoulda been friends with benefits so much easier," he muttered.

Nao greeted the younger Satsuriku, knowing full well he left her to her own devices. "That was your punishment."

"Yeah, thanks for that."

Deidara rode to his home, thought about his relationship with Kusari buzzed around in his head even as he entered his house.

Kusari stared at her vibrating phone, hesitantly clicking the text from Yasuo. "Jun's dead."

Nao blinked, "Jun's dead?"

"Yeah," Kusari said checking the text again, "someone found him in the parking lot."

Nao's mood changed drastically. "You're not going, are you?"

The brunette took a deep breath to steady herself. "No, I'll call Yasuo later."

Nao could only nod, but felt he should keep a close eye on her just in case it was another of her lies.

"Are you okay?" Nao asked as he tracked after her.

Kusari looked over at him as she reached the end of the stairs. "Yeah. Tell mom and dad I won't be joining them for dinner."

Kusari flipped her cell and dialed Yasuo's number. "Did you go home?"

She heard some static. Then Yasuo's muffled voice saying, "On my way now."

Kusari sat on her bed trying her best to listen to Yasuo through the static in her phone.

"Want me to come over?" the brunette asked snidely.

Yasuo was silent for a moment. "No," he answered. "Too dangerous for you."

"For me?" she echoed incredulously. "I've been doing martial arts for years."

"Nothing a gun can't solve." She audibly heard him slap his forehead. "Just stay put. I've already called the police."

"Called the police?" she repeated. "What can those overqualified idiots do that we can't?" 

"They have training and can examine DNA samples," Yasuo replied.

"But that's it," she stated.

"We'll see," Yasuo replied.

"Tomorrow," she added icily.

"Right. Good night, spitfire."

She chuckled at the nickname. "Yeah, 'night."

She heard a chuckle on the other line as Yasuo hung up.


	3. Illness

"Will you be all right on your own for a little while?" the Uchiha asked. "Sleep if you need to."

"Where are you going?" Eri found herself asking, not wanting to be alone.

"It's nothing to be worried about," he assured, even if it was a lie. Dead bodies were definitely troublesome, especially when the deceased openly challenged the Akatsuki hours before. It was too uncanny to be coincidence.

Eri wanted to tell him to stay with her, but she felt she'd seem too needy if she did as such. "I'll be fine," she said cuddling into his sheets.

"You sure? I can ask Konan to come over," he asked. Eri shook her head.

"Yes, go and do what you need to do," Eri said giving him a half hearted smile to assure him. Madara looked at her then sighed.

"Alright, but stay in bed, I'll lock the house and set the alarm ok?" he said, trying to sooth his own fears as well as hers. Eri nodded and got up giving him a kiss.

"I love you… be careful…" she said quietly.

He grinned. "Aren't I always, love?" He let his fingertips slide over her cheek affectionately.

She nodded. He whirled, long black hair swaying as he stepped over the threshold and left the room, making his way downstairs. He took out his cell phone and texted Pein to say he was going to be there soon.

Eri slowly closed her eyes and tried to relax; she buried her nose in the covers and took in her lover's scent. It soothed her enough to let her muscles relax and assured her that she was safe in his house.

Madara walked to the front door and set the security system after he made a quick check around his house. He walked out of his house and locked it with Eri inside. Though he never usually worries about these things he had become a bit paranoid from her story and wanted to reassure himself that she could not be harmed while he was away. He walked into his garage and pulled out his motorcycle, eager to get this over and done with quickly.

The black motorcycle sped out into the darkness of the night. By the time he arrived at the parking lot, Pein was already surveying the area.

The body of the green-haired boy lay against the metal fence like a broken puppet, his throat slit, which seemed to have been post-mortem because the bleeding was mild. Several abrasions bared themselves on his wrists and chest, his shirt torn away.

Madara slowed and came up next to the spikey-haired man. "Overkill?"

Pein nodded. "The damage to his head killed him. He had several hemorrhages by the looks of it, one of them cerebral. They must've placed the body in that position on purpose."

Madara put up his kick stand and got off his bike. He looked over the body and agreed with Pein's analysis. But he saw a silver hair on the ground next to the dead boy's hand. Pein watched him and following his gaze noticed it too.

"Left by the killer?" he assumed.

"Very possible, there aren't a lot of people with that hair color around here," Madara said. "Whoever it was probably didn't know about the hair or assumed the hair would blow away since it's supposed to be windy tomorrow…" he said picking it up.

"Was it Hidan?" Pein thought.

"No, it's too long to be his I think," Madara said.

"Eri?"

Madara kept himself calm, but he wanted to slug Pein for thinking such a thing, "No, it's too short to be hers and she's been around me since school let out," he almost growled.

"So it wasn't our own," Pein said looking the body over again, he saw a slip of paper poking out of one of Jun's pockets. Bending down he gently wrestled the paper out, thankful that he had put gloves on to not accidently leave any fingerprints at the scene. Once successful he opened it. The blood stained paper only held one sentence.

'This one is only the first'

Madara narrowed his eyes as he hovered over Pein's shoulder to read it as well. "A threat?" he grunted.

"It seems so," Pein answered. "Should we be too worried? They could just be targeting that other brat."

"Yasuo, right?" the Uchiha mused.

"Yes. In any case, it's not our problem for now. We'll have to wait and see how this unfolds."

"We will have to be more cautious, though," Madara pointed out. He wasn't risking anything, even if the killer wasn't targeting the Akatsuki. They could decide to.

Pein nodded and carefully put the note back in place. "Let's go, it will be suspicious if someone sees us here," he said.

Madara nodded and got on his bike, "See you tomorrow then," he said before starting his motorcycle and turning it away to go home.

Pein watched him go with a frown; he realized that his leader had been acting a bit differently in the past year. The change was subtle so no one but him really noticed, or so he thought. He sighed thinking that Madara's subtle changes in behavior were not his problem ether.

Madara rode home thinking about the body and the note. He figured someone really had a grudge against the boy or his gang… or it was just a person who was sick in the head. But wait… thinking it was only Jun who would suffer that fate would contradict the note… He shook his head and concentrated on the road. If another victim turned up, and depending on who the victim was that was when he'll decide to worry about it or not…

Madara had to hit the brakes when another motorcycle suddenly came from his left, showing no signs of slowing down. All he saw was a blinding set of lights, followed by the roaring of an engine. Then it faded into the distance, lit only by the occasional streetlights.

A car pressed its horn behind Madara, and he was forced out of his trance and got away from the middle of the road. The driver who passed by gave him a glare, but the Uchiha couldn't be phased.

What the hell was that biker doing? He had no reason to cut off Madara. Annoyed, he reminded himself not to do anything dangerous, seeing as he had a girl to return to in one piece.

Madara was careful the rest of the way home, something about how the biker had purposely cut him off bugged him. Didn't that guy know he could have caused a fatal accident for being so reckless on a bike? Madara sighed and decided to shrug it off. He got home with no other problems thankfully. As he pulled into the drive he carefully surveyed the area around his home… Everything seemed to be in order… He shook his head thinking he was being too paranoid… this night had been strange… From finding out his girlfriend had been raped to almost being in an accident… He needed to sleep…

He parked in the garage and closed it, and then he quickly opened the door and locked it behind him for security. Looking around he saw nothing had been disturbed. He sighed relived and checked the security system to make sure there were no faults in the system. Satisfied that nothing had happened, he walked upstairs to his room to lay with his beloved.

Eri laid peacefully asleep, her hair spilling around her like a halo. White on indigo-coloured sheets. Madara smiled; at least she'd found some rest.

He loosened the black tie and undid his clothes, discarding them on a nearby leather chair. He stared at himself in the mirror, noticing how pale and slightly disgruntled he looked. It wasn't surprising, that rogue biker definitely gave him an unhealthy adrenaline rush.

With a deep exhale, he leaned over the white-haired girl lying in his bed and touched her cheek, her skin radiating with heat, soothing his cold fingers.

Eri stirred to his chilled touch. Blue eyes peered through her lashes as she awoke. Madara blinked.

"Sorry pet did I wake you?" he asked gently, he had forgotten she was a light sleeper. Eri shook her head slightly.

"I wanted to stay up till you got home…" she said sleepily. Madara smiled and kissed her lightly.

"You didn't need to…" he replied. Eri frowned a bit now taking notice of Madara's icy skin.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Some jerk cut me off on the road, it's nothing lying next to you won't solve," he explained. Eri nodded and sat up, her hair going down to her mid-back as she brushed her bangs out of her eyesight. She unbuttoned her blouse and took it off then moved her body to get her skirt off. Madara watched her slightly confused as she removed her bra and let her clothes fall next to the bed. "I didn't mean-"

"I know you didn't, but you're undressed and I wanted to get more comfortable," Eri said smiling softly as she lay back in the bed. "I really need to start keeping night clothes over…"

"Perhaps," he answered enigmatically, grinning wolfishly. He sat down next to her, touching his forehead to block out the headache sizzling in the back of his head. He then brushed away his hair and lied his head down on the pillow. A growl rose in the back of his throat, hissing out between his teeth as his lips parted. "What time do we have to get up tomorrow?"

She glanced over at the clock, which said eleven PM. "Um, class starts at half past eight."

"Well, fuck." He laughed self-deprecatingly.

"Oh my Mada-chan isn't going to like that is he?" Eri teased.

"My head hurts and it's late already," he sighed getting comfortable.

"Well you can take some medication and all will be well tomorrow or you can take a sick day, your attendance record has been very good this year so one day off won't put you behind, and it'll give me an excuse to come over again," Eri said gently cuddling up to him to let her body heat warm him better then the blankets would

"Medication…" he mused. "Somehow never works with me. Or I get side-effects," he muttered disdainfully.

"Side-effects?" Eri repeated.

Madara frowned. "Oh, yeah. It depends on the medication, but they either cloud my judgment or turn me unusually indifferent. Or, suffice it to say, more so than usual." He gave a mild shrug, his eyes focused on the ceiling. "Nothing to worry about, though." He peered at her, and it was easy to tell he was lying by the way the edges of his lips quirked downwards.

"Fine, no meds then," Eri said not liking what she was hearing. That explained why Madara never seemed to have any kind of medication in his home.

"It's nothing to worry about pet, I'll be fine," he said. Eri frowned and got up a bit. Madara watched carefully controlling himself as he felt her soft breasts move up on his chest. His lover pressed her lips to his forehead, and he felt her frown against it. She pulled away and looked at him concerned.

"You're burning up…" she said softly.

"It's nothing dear, I'll be fine tomorrow," he insisted. Eri shook her head.

"If you aren't at your normal temperature tomorrow, we're both staying home so I can care for you," She said in an unusually stern voice.

He raised a black brow. "That's not fair, pet," he argued. "I've been fine so far."

She arched a brow right back at him. "You're not fine now."

"Casualties," he countered. He forced a yawn. "In any case, we should sleep before it gets too late."

In reality, the Uchiha had a chronic disease: one that could kill him at any day, around any given time. Yet it still didn't seem to bother him—or perhaps he was just that good at hiding it. Medication altered his mind, so he avoided it. It didn't do any good, anyway. It was just to lessen the occasional pain and coughing up of blood. So far, though, he hid it. He hid it well. He made sure of it.

Eri sighed a bit and cuddled up to him again. She rested her head on his chest and looked up at him. Sky blue eyes looking through her hair that was so white, Madara smiled tiredly at her. He loved this girl with all his heart, and would do anything to have as much time with her as possible, but wishing that the disease would lessen or his doctor could find a cure for it was a naïve hope. Eri of course didn't know of her lover's illness.

"Madara… I'm serious… You do so much for me… I just want to be the one to care for you for once… just so you know how much I love you…" she said trying to hide the sadness and worry in her eyes. But Madara saw it, and guilt stabbed his heart.

"I know you love me pet… I really do… Why do you think I take care of you? Because we love each other, and we both want the other to be happy right?" he said taking her into his arms. Eri nodded. Madara kissed her forehead. "I do have to wonder though… is if you are so against moving in with me… why do you still call this home?"

Eri blinked and a red blush graced her cheeks. "I-I donno… it just came so naturally…"

Madara chuckled. "It's supposed to be," he replied vaguely.

"Huh?" She stared at him, a bit puzzled. Or perhaps it was the exhaustion that beat at her like little jackhammers having a field day in her head.

He kissed her, gently, unlike he has ever kissed her before. Madara was usually dominating, fierce, and mostly powerful. But this time, the kiss was feathery and almost ethereal. It soothed her, their lips barely brushing, breath mingling.

"I feel better having you at my side," he acknowledged. "And I'd feel even more comfortable knowing you get your rest, love."

"As long as you get your rest too," she countered. "You really need to take better care of yourself, you know."

He gave a lop-sided grin. "Why?"

"For me," she answered.

"For you, then."

Eri smiled lovingly at him. "and well, I guess it would be nice to be with you every night…"

"and you would wake up with me each morning," he replied stroking her cheek. "This house is too big for one person dear and it hurts me seeing you struggle like you do… please…"

"What about the others? Won't they know?" Eri asked. Madara gave a real yawn and shrugged.

"We'll think of an excuse like we always do…" he assured her. Eri smiled slightly and shook her head.

"You're not going to give up till I do…" she thought out loud.

"I want you to be safe and taken care of," he replied, "being alone in that tiny apartment that has no security of any kind makes me worry over your safety… It makes me lose sleep," he almost mused.

"Well I don't want you losing any sleep over me," she smiled.

"Then move in with me… so each night I can wrap you in my arms and know you're alright," he said smoothly. Eri almost giggled at how cheesy it sounded.

"Fine Uchiha… I'll move in with you," she soothed kissing his cheek. Madara kissed her victoriously. Of course with such uncertainty over his time left he had needed her to say yes… So even if his time came sooner than expected he can pass on knowing she was in a secure home and would be set on money for he can give her every penny to his name… She deserves happiness even after he dies…

"Thank you," he mumbled, pulling her as close as possible. At ease, his eyelids lowered, and his forehead pressed gently against Eri's.

She giggled because he looked cute—almost like a puppy. Not an appropriate term, of course, since he looked more like a big black vicious wolf. But at times like this, even he looked vulnerable. She reached up to brush away some of his wayward hair which was tickling her nose.

Soon enough, the Uchiha fell into numbing slumber.

Eri smiled softly and looked around a little, imagining falling asleep here every night from now on. Not having to deal with cold drafts, noisy neighbors or anything else like in her apartment. Able to see Madara's face when he sleeps, she found it so cute, it was almost childish, but he looked so peaceful. She sighed softly and cuddled closer to him. She slowly closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep, imagining always being with the man she loved

The alarm clock went off at 7 AM that morning. It was an obnoxious alarm clock no different from her own. Madara shifted, pausing when he felt the warm body next to him. Extending a long arm, he smacked the snooze button and breathed out deeply. His eyelids were heavy with sleep, and he had a hard time keeping them open, but knew he had to.

"Pet," he purred.

Eri made a soft sound of discomfort. "Five more minutes," she mumbled.

He grinned. On purpose he leaned into her ear and breathed excruciatingly hot air against her earlobe.

Eri gasped and opened her eyes. "Not fair," she pouted when she looked up at Madara's smirking face.

"Oh it's not?" he purred claiming her lips. Eri smirked and pulled away.

"Oh no, no kisses for you," she said grinning mischievously.

He laughed. "Aren't you just the mistress of all evil?"

She threw him a sheepish grin. "Ha-ha."

"Are you going to wear what you wore yesterday, or would you like me to dig through my closet to find you something suitable to wear?" he inquired.

"What do you have for me to wear?" Eri asked. Madara shrugged and got up. He walked over to the closet and opened it to reveal a walk in closet fill with dark clothes. Eri got up and followed him looking in it curiously. "I doubt you have anything in my size," she observed.

"We'll see, I haven't sorted through this in ages," he replied.

He rummaged through the clothing, finding a normal black skirt and white blouse. "Try this?" he suggested, not even knowing how he got those clothes. Bad memory.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked, blinking.

"It's clean, don't worry," he pointed out. "And I think the former owner of the house left some things lying around. Not sure, really."

"You sure?" eri asked raising an eyebrow.

"Eri dear have I done anything to make you distrust me? Besides the former owners did leave a lot of crap lying around when I brought it," he replied sighing a bit thinking of all the hard work he had put into the house. The previous owners were slobs that had the house foreclosed on them.

"Fine, I trust you," Eri said walking out to grab her bra.

Madara smiled then smirked watching her ass.

"Take a picture it lasts longer," Eri giggled. Madara smirked and walked over to her. Reaching out he groped the firm ass he adored.

"Why take a picture when I have it right here?" he purred.

"Pervert," she shot back, smirking.

"No, I just know what's mine." He fetched his own clothes. "Good thing you brought your bag here, or you'd have no books, which would get you detention," he said, picking up her rather heavy bag.

"I swear you could break your back lifting those things," she muttered scornfully.

Madara blinked, and then hauled the bag up and down like it weighed as much as a feather. "Really?"

"Oh now you're just a show off," she frowned.

"No I'm serious, it's that heavy for you?" he asked.

"Never mind," Eri sighed, feeling like a weakling. She put her bra on then the clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. "Looks like they fit," she said.

"Good," he smiled, "After school we'll get your stuff from your apartment."

"Alright…" she replied, feeling a bit embarrassed about how little they'll have to move. All she really had was some clothes and other things.

He placed an arm over her shoulders. "Don't worry about it."

She still stared at herself in the mirror, but also at Madara's reflection. He was taller than her, intimidating so.

"Come on, let's go." He nuzzled her neck, teeth scraping over her sensitive skin to tease her.

She flinched, then shivered.

"Don't tease me before school," she whined cutely. Madara smirked then went up and nibbled on her ear.

"Why not? Didn't you enjoy our quickie in the gym closet? I'm sure we can arrange that again… maybe try a new position…" he purred in her ear, making her shiver again. Eri bit her lip a bit feeling an aching need for him starting to awaken between her legs.

"Fuck you and your seductiveness," she growled.

"Would you like to my dear pet?" he breathed into her ear. Eri's cheeks began feeling hot as she blushed deeply.

"W-We have to get ready for school…" she managed to say.

Madara frowned. "We have enough time," he pointed out. He released his clothes from his grasp and sat down in the leather chair. "But if you don't want to…"

She stared at him. "You're not helping," she protested. "And you'll get us late—me especially."

He was sitting there, his only clothes a flimsy boxer which was starting to look impressively tight already. "But you can help me," he purred.

Eri blushed but as much as she wanted to resist him she found herself walking over. Madara's seductive gaze and the way he sat on his chair called to her. She knew what pleasures will befall them if she took his offer.

"Well if you don't want to pet…" Madara sighed sitting up.

"Sit," she ordered. Madara raised an eyebrow and sat back down.

"Such dominance," he smirked. Eri frowned standing in front of him. She gripped his hair and leaned over kissing him, then pulled away.

"Lose the boxers, I don't want to be late," she said.

"Ordering me around, eh?" he countered, remaining seated. He did, however, reach down to undo the small buttons on his boxers. "No need to make this complicated, pet."

He then let his hand slide over her soft leg, towards her thighs. She quivered when he froze there, letting his hand linger. Then his fingers peeled her panties aside.

Her breath came out as a slow hiss. "What're you—"

He smirked wolfishly. "You know I don't take orders well, and you're the one who is going down on me, after all."

Eri frowned, "Don't want me ordering you around then don't arouse me first thing in the morning," she muttered. Madara smirked and shook his head as he pulled his hand away enough for it to come back and give her a firm spank on the ass. The tingling sensation that it left made her gasp and blush.

"Does my dear pet get cranky first thing in the morning?" he purred as he rubbed the area making her breath lustfully and shake. "Now… the more time we spend bickering… the less time we have to fix our little problem…" he mused.

"You can be an asshole sometimes, you know that?" she retorted. Extending her arm, she caught his firm erection, and Madara stiffened. That reaction intrigued her, so instead of giving him what he wanted, she moved her hand up and down, making sure to tease the top with her thumb. The muscles in his legs twitched in rhythm to her movements, and his breathing turned hoarse.

"Because," he began, sucking in air. "I'm right."

She threw him a haughty look. "Are you, really?" she questioned on purpose, her tongue moving along his throat as she worked her way to his collarbones, all the while keeping a steady rhythm on his pulsing hard-on.

Admittedly, he was kind of stuck now. "Come on now, pet. No more teasing."

Eri pulled her head back, meeting his smoldering obsidian gaze. "I don't hear you saying please."

"…Seriously?" he repeated. "There is no way—"

"Hmm?" She moved her hand faster, memorizing every vein and curve. She knew exactly how to please him, albeit at her own expense.

He was starting to feel disoriented, knowing he was only going to get closer to the edge, so he had to give in. "Please," he mumbled.

"Sorry, can't hear you."

"Please!" he repeated, his voice husky and almost worn out.

Eri smirked, "Oh dear it seems we don't have a condom… You insist on being safe don't you?"

Knowing she was really pushing him now she stopped and let go of his aching hard on. Madara growled, she wouldn't dare leave him in this condition.

"Bathroom, medicine cabinet, that's where I keep my supply. Just hurry damn it," he breathed.

Eri giggled and quickly went to his bathroom and inside. Finding the box where he had said it would be she took out one and hurried back to him. Ripping the wrapper she took it out and slide it onto his blood-filled organ, causing Madara to gripped onto his chair from the contact. "God damn it just ride me already," he pleaded. Eri looked at him and smirked.

"You look so desperate," she giggled getting onto his lap. Madara scowled and gripped her hips.

"Don't tease me you naughty pet," he said quickly sliding into her.

Her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head, but she soon got a grip on herself, and on Madara. He held out his hands, and she grasped them, clinging onto his balance as she moved up and down. The filling sensation inside of her was excruciatingly pleasurable, yet needed to be go faster. Harder. It needed to pound until she screamed out her orgasm.

Even Madara was a bit surprised when she picked up her pace and rode him like she was the unyielding rider and he the stallion. He had no idea she had it in her, but wouldn't dare complain. It fired up so many of his internal nerves that he thought he was going to die right there. Couldn't be that bad either, death by sex.

"Eri."

His voice was barely audible, but she managed to haul herself out of her trance and meet his dark gaze, blue on black. "Too hard for you?" she joked.

"No, and don't stop," he demanded, grinding his hips into her thighs until she felt his pelvis poking against her sensitive flesh.

Eri tossed her head back a bit and her lips parted to let out a moan of ecstasy, a moan of pure pleasure feeling him so deep inside her, he was just touching the back of her womb. Madara bit his lip needing her to move again. The sound of another firm spank gracing her buttock filled the air.

"Go," was all he said. Eri bit her lip and nodded starting to move up and down again. But she didn't move fast enough, it needed to be like before, completely driven to make him pound into her, to make her scream his name. Another spanking was given.

Eri never knew that she would enjoy it so much, this tingling sensation that rippled through her body every time his hand came down on her ass. She gave him what he wanted as she went faster and harder meeting his pace. As they finally got back to the pace he desired Madara's eyes rolled back as he mercilessly pounded into her. "Dear god Eri that's it baby, keep going, keep going," he moaned feeling as if he had reached heaven, hell, as if he had gone even higher than that.

She stuck to this pace, their bodies building up heat as their orgasm neared, and as if contestants in a race, they grinded against each other in desperation.

Eri came first, her insides contracting and her muscles tightening to restrain her spasms of ecstasy. Madara was driven to the edge soon after, his hips continuing to thrust up as his climax rocked him.

"Fuck," the Uchiha breathed.

The white-haired girl lifted her hands to his shoulders and instinctively squeezed a few times.

"That was…amazing."

"As always," he replied hoarsely. He took hold of her waist and pulled her to his level, kissing her hard.

She kissed back just as hard, passion from their exchange fueled them as they touched each other and kissed so roughly they might bruise their lips. They broke away to breath and panted. Madara slouched back against his chair as Eri lay forward onto his chest. Their hearts were pounding in their chest as they slowed their pants.

"Oh my god…" Eri breathed.

"Yes?" Madara replied snickering a bit. She giggled a bit.

"I don't think I can stand… or even get up for that matter…" she said.

"Oh I can get it up just fine," Madara smirked wiggling around in her body a bit causing Eri to breathe lustfully.

"Mmm… I don't think I feel quite up to school today…" she said tracing his abs with her finger.

"But you were so ready to go just a little while ago," Madara grinned. She sighed.

"Yeah… I guess we better go…"

He nodded, this time reaching for his clothing with the intention of actually wearing them. "You'll feel energized in a few minutes. I, on the other hand, will not."

She rolled her eyes. "Jealous?"

"No," he replied. "I'll just have to deal."

"Good." She rose, leaving him feeling cold. He took the condom and flicked it at the trashcan while she fixed her skirt. In the mirror she could see the hickeys Madara had left on her throat and collarbone. "Damn. What am I going to say?"

"You could wear a scarf," he pointed out.

"It's almost summer," she groaned.

He sighed. "Well, then at least they'll know you're taken."

"Maybe I should give you some then," Eri stated shooting him a look. "I mean first the buttons now this?"

Madara sighed and looked at the clock. "… Isn't there some sort of cover up stuff that girls use to hide them?" he thought out loud.

"Yeah… But I don't use make up… But Konan does! I can grab her before class cause she usually has some in case of emergencies," Eri agreed.

"Then we have a plan," Madara said throwing his clothes on.

"Operation 'Cover our horny asses?'" she asked. The Uchiha chuckled putting his clothes on.

"We'll call it that," he said as he finished.

Quickly the couple grabbed their bags and rushed downstairs to grab a quick breakfast of bagels from Madara's bread box then they were out to the garage.

"We still need to think of an excuse to tell the others to cover why I'm going to be living with you," Eri said as Madara handed her a helmet to protect her from the driving he'll have to do to get them to school with some time to spare and her jacket to protect her from the winds that were predicted for that day.

He contemplated the issue. "Cockroaches."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"You can say you have cockroaches in your house, so you needed to call the exterminators, and they told you to stay somewhere else for a while." He felt rather proud of himself.

The white-haired girl wanted to slap her forehead. "But…cockroaches? Serously?" She arched a brow at him.

He shrugged. "Spur of the moment. Would you prefer termites, then?"

"They're both disgusting."

"Well, you decide, then," he said, getting on his motorcycle, Eri following. Madara pressed a button, and the garage door opened. Revving up the engine, the vehicle dashed out onto the drive-way and on the main road.

They arrived at the school's parking lot a few minutes later.


	4. Reveiled

Eri sighed as Madara parked his bike and turned off the engine. Though she really didn't like the idea of bugs in her apartment, it was very possible seeing how cheap the place was. She won't miss it one bit after she had moved out.

"Better get to Konan before someone sees your hickeys pet," Madara playfully reminded her. Blushing Eri quickly gave Madara the helmet and nodded.

"See you in class!" she said rushing off. Madara sighed.

"Not even a kiss goodbye…" he said looking at the sky, wishing so many things at once. Wishing he could publicly display his affections to his lover without someone taking her for a weakness, wishing that he wasn't plagued with a  
disease that will rob him of his life at any given time. He just wanted to be with her as long as they both lived…

Konan was at the lockers, making out rather blatantly with Pein. Funny how two heavily-pierced people could still look cute together.

"Umm…" Eri began, not sure how to interrupt them. Konan's bright orange eyes caught Eri's blue ones, and she gave Pein a gentle nudge. The spiky-haired man frowned, then noticed the white-haired girl, and obliged.

"I'll be right back," Konan assured him, and he took the hint and left.

"Thank you." Eri smiled.

Konan nodded, her eyes scanning over Eri, then focused on the marks on her neck. "…Oh."

"Yeah, do you have something to cover this up with?"

"Of course. Give me a second to rummage through my locker."

Eri nodded and watched Konan dig through her locker for the makeup. She did her best to keep her jealousy hidden, Konan could just make out with her boyfriend at any time, while she had to wait until she was alone with Madara to do such a thing. She sighed again and just focused on the mind blowing sex they had that morning, no normal couple could have an exchange so intense, could they?

Konan turned to her and held up the cover up to see if Eri's skin tone matched it. "hmmm you're a bit lighter… but I can make it work," she said.

"Thank you you're a life-saver," Eri said relived.

Konan nodded and took the pad of makeup and began dabbing it over the hickeys. "Just don't touch them and they'll be fine." she said.

"Ok," Eri replied.

Once the hickeys were seamlessly covered Konan grinned. Eri sighed, now Konan would want the story. "So? How did sweet little Eri get so many hickeys in one day?" Konan teased

She blushed. "Well…"

Konan grinned mischievously. "I see, I see."

"You figured it out?" Eri blurted.

"Your expression already says a lot. That, and the fact that a certain black-haired man is standing close behind you, trying really hard to look nonchalant."

Instinctively Eri looked over her shoulder to see Madara leaning against the wall with his arms folded, conveniently listening to the conversation. "Uh…yeah."

Still the Uchiha refused to acknowledge Konan's words.

Konan shook her head, "Really you two should just go public about your little thing," she said winking.

"I told you why we can't," Eri sighed, it was almost a depressing sigh. Madara listened and felt the same way his lover did.

"I know, and don't worry, Pein still doesn't know," Konan replied.

"Thanks, oh but you'll be happy to know that I'm moving in with him," Eri mentioned under everyone's earshot but the blue haired woman's. Konan blinked then as it processed almost squealed hugging her friend.

"Oh good for you! It's about time you're so stubborn," Konan said messing Eri's hair a bit.

"The official story is I have an infestation in my apartment and need to stay at someone's house got it?" Eri said.

"Right," Konan nodded. "I'll leave you be now, just play safe you two you guys have your whole lives ahead of you," she smiled before closing her locker and walking in the direction Pein went off in.

Eri whirled around, meeting Madara's gaze. "Are going to go first or should I?" she asked when they were about to pass the threshold to the cafeteria where the students waited for the first bell.

The Uchiha smirked and held out his hand. "Ladies first," he said enigmatically.

Eri smiled, wishing to kiss Madara's cheek, but she didn't and simply walked through. "Thank you," she giggled.

"You are welcome," he replied following.

Soon the smile soon dropped from her face when she heard the news. Madara of course had to act surprised as well.

The rumors about Jun's death were already circling the school, and the shock was visible on most people. Some were frightened, others were confused, and a few rare ones were incredibly angry.

All were wary and emotional, except for Kusari.

The short brunette sat perched on a large wooden table, watching Sasori pass by. He was her height, so she easily reached out and snatched the cigarette he was about to light.

"Smoking is bad for you."

He arched a red brow. "And you care…why?"

"Smoking also affects people around you," she added, her grin turning malicious as she pointed at herself.

Sasori narrowed his pale eyes, unaffected by her threats. "You have five seconds to give that back."

She only smirked and twirled the cigarette in her fingers. "What will you do if I don't?" she asked.

He continued to stare at her, his eyes boring into hers. "Rip off your limbs, perhaps?"

"Do it," she dared him, standing up. She closed the distance between them and leaned into his ear. "Besides, how else am I going to get you to talk to me?"

Sasori allowed her to stay so close to him, only because he was interested in what she had to say.

"Last night…what'd you see?"

He grunted. "Insolent brat. I didn't see anything," he replied bluntly. "I did, however, hear a motorcycle stepping on the gas, followed by a loud bang."

"A motorcycle and a loud bang eh? Care to elaborate on that bang?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Sasori asked.

"Gun bang? Metallic bang? Big bang?" she said playfully.

Sasori considered his answer carefully. "Metallic bang…like a pipe."

"A pipe to the head while travelling with the speed of a motorcycle…yeah, he was seriously fucking dead," she muttered, pulling away from Sasori.

"Who's dead?" Deidara interjected.

"Damn brat you are slow, Jun is dead, he was found on the fence at the parking lot," Sasori said making a swipe for his cigarette.

Kusari only smirked and yanked the drug out of reach, "Like I said this is bad for you."

"I told you what you wanted to know," Sasori growled.

Deidara stared at the overly happy brunette. "Shouldn't you be…depressed?"

She froze, meeting his blue gaze. Sasori took this opportunity to snatch the cigarette from between her fingers. "Moron," he mumbled before walking off, searching for his lighter.

"I don't grieve. You know that," she pointed out, feeling a little insulted.

Deidara blinked. "Oh, right…"

"Wow, you are a moron," she said.

"Pot calling the kettle black, princess." Deidara shrugged.

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me that."

He grinned, leaning into her. "You mean it doesn't make your knees weak when I call you that?" he taunted icily.

She took a step backwards, her heel slamming against the protruding leg of a chair. Deidara barely managed to catch her wrist, but held her suspended in the air. "Holy hell, blondie," she cursed, the adrenaline rush pumping through her veins. "Better start running before I get back on my feet."

He glared down at her, lips twisted in a bitter scowl. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let you go." Somehow, she had a feeling this wasn't about her falling to the ground anymore.

She stayed there frozen… Not exactly sure how to reply.

"Because you're Dara, and you're too nice to drop me?" she offered.

He laughed humorlessly. "I'm an asshole, as you've mentioned repeatedly in the past."

"…Because I haven't let you go, either?" That was hard to admit, and she instinctively squeezed her eyes shut when his grip on her wrist vanished. The impact never came, but an arm wrapped around her waist instead and steadied her. She looked up, and sky blue met ocean blue.

"Kusari…" he breathed.

She blinked, noticing how close she was to him. Taking a deep breath, which consisted mostly of his cologne, she said, "You smell nice."

He inwardly kicked himself. She was a mood killer. Sometimes he wondered what the hell he saw in her; she was the opposite of everything he liked in a girl.

Deidara sighed mentally and let go of Kusari. "Thanks…" he managed to say, not bothering to hide disappointment in his voice.

She arched a brow. "I ruined something again, didn't I?"

"Forget it," he replied.

She was ready to bang her head on the nearest table. "Daraaaa!" she whined.

He glared at her. "You know what your fucking problem is? You're oblivious to everything except the things you want to see." He held up his hand and whirled around. "So have fun in your own little world."

She was bewildered. "Damn it, you're complicated."

Deidara huffed, "That is exactly what I'm talking about," he said

-

"How is that possible?" Eri had asked.

Pein looked up. "We have no idea. Not yet, that is."

Madara nodded, crossing his arms and sitting down next to the spikey-haired man. Konan sat at his other side, looking as disgruntled as the rest of the school.

"What did you find?" the Uchiha asked, acting as though he hadn't seen the body.

Pein caught on. "He was placed against the fence, blunt force trauma to his head."

"Any idea who did it?" Eri asked taking a seat close to Madara.

"No one knows, his body was found hours after he was killed," Pein stated.

"No suspects?" Madara inquired

"None so far," Pein replied.

Eri uncomfortably sunk into her chair a bit more.

"There will be more," Pein informed. "So be prepared."

Madara sighed. "Whoever it is would be very unlucky to run into me."

Eri looked up at him, eyes wide. "I'd rather you don't run into the killer."

Pein glanced at her, eyes wary and alert.

She quickly expanded, "Because where else am I going to stay if you're dead?"

"Stay?" Pein questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Her apartment has a cockroach infestation, so I offered to let her stay at my place for a little while," Madara explained looking as nonchalant as possible. Pein looked at one then the other, sensing there might be more then they had let one. Then he smirked and leaned over talking so only Madara would hear.

"Did she offer you a little something in return?" he asked.

Madara looked at him with a slightly raised brow. Eri and Konan in the meantime had started their own conversation seeing as the men didn't want them listening in on theirs.

"You know… what's your end of the deal? Why be so charitable?" Pein whispered.

Madara shrugged. "She's an Akatsuki; it's only my duty to take care of those under my command."

Pein arched his brows, his forehead wrinkling. "You are never that kind."

"I have my moments," Madara retorted.

Pein wasn't convinced, of course. The Uchiha had a reputation, and Pein knew it quite well. Women didn't just stay at his house from the kindest of his heart.

"As I recall you don't want anyone to think you had a kind side… and you never have anyone stay over your house… Let's not mention you only have one bed," Pein smirked "You can just say you get to tap that ass whenever you feel like it."

The black-haired man had the sudden urge to punch Pein squarely in the face. "People change."

"People don't change; they simply learn how to lie better."

Admittedly, Pein was good. Nobody could really fool him. But on the other hand, Madara was firm in his resolve not to tell anyone. "That's your analogy. I have mine."

Pein watched Madara for a minute then gave a soft sigh. "Fine, have your analogy… But if you start changing because of your little house guest I will investigate…" he hissed.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Madara asked unamused.

"More of a promise, we've worked hard on the Akatsuki and our goals. I have no need to remind you of that. But if I find out that she'll be a distraction for you, I'll pack her up myself and send her to live with another member. I'm sure anyone would love to keep her in their home," Pein warned, having always had a dislike for the snowy haired woman.

Madara's eyes glazed over with frost. "By another member, I'm assuming you mean Konan."

"No," Pein said. "Konan already lives with me."

If possible, the Uchiha's obsidian orbs became darker. "You toy with your lifespan, Pein."

The man with the god-complex laughed. "What lifespan?"

"The one whose privilege you are abusing," Madara growled.

"Again, why do you care so much for the girl? She is only a member, why do you care?" Pein asked. "The only reason I let her into our gang is because Konan whined about being the only girl in the group and she seemed to have taken a shine to the girl, then you come along and start taking a fancy to her like some of the others. She's poor, she has no relatives as far as we know, and she's probably only good for housework and a fuck. And yet here you are getting offended. She's just a nobody to me, so why is she so important to you?" he hissed. Pein knew he was getting Madara angry, he could sense anger fuming from the Uchiha. But he pressed on, he knew he could get Madara to accidently let the truth slip one way or another.

Madara almost reached out and strangled Pein. Almost. His hands twitched repeatedly. "You and I are different, and you can't expect me to hold the same ideals," he said through gritted teeth.

Pein grinned. Almost there, just a few more nerves to grate. "She's probably fucking ten others on the side, anyway. She's hot enough to get away with it, too."

"I highly doubt she acts like that," Madara managed to say through gritted teeth.

"How would you know? Hell maybe she's screwing the teachers to get her grades up. She could possibly be such a little slut. A guy says one or two sweet words and she's in a closet with them letting them fuck her like the little bitch she is. You know… she might be good at parties… throw that little hottie in with some beer and you have a whore the whole party can enjoy," Pein smirked, not knowing what he had described was dangerously close to the horrifying memory Eri had finally told Madara the previous night.

Last fucking nerve. Madara was very close to losing it, so he snatched Pein by his collar and looked him dead in the eyes. "You know, my patience with you is running out."

"You are transparent, Uchiha Madara."

"You are dead, Pein."

It was then that Madara's rising blood pressure must've gotten to him. He felt his body convulse, and an ache struck his chest as though dozens of needles invaded his flesh at once.

'Shit,' he thought. At that moment, Pein knew too.

Madara let go of Pein's collar as he gripped the edge of the table to keep himself from falling as the other hand gripped his aching chest. He tried deep breaths but only pained breathing slide through his lips.

Eri looked from Konan at Madara, then her eyes widened in panic seeing his distress. In a flash she was by his side touching his shoulder and trying to sooth him to see what was wrong. Fuck appearances, the man she loved was in pain.

Pein only watched, surprised at what he was witnessing.

A thin trail of blood seeped down from Madara's lips. He managed to keep the rest in his mouth, but needed to rush to the nearest sink. A fleeting touch of his fingers over Eri's arm was all he could manage to assure her he would be all right later. He stood up, and tried to be as nonchalant as possible as he withstood every ache his body forced upon him. Once in the empty bathroom, he bent over the sink and spat out a cup's worth of blood, mixed with his saliva.

Eri stood there waiting for Madara to return. Her heart cried that she should have followed him but his touch seemed to have begged her to stay, to let him hold his own… Panic, worry and confusion all mixed together in her expression. She finally managed to look at Pein. "What did you do to him…?" the tone in her voice betraying the fact that she was keeping tears from running down her face. Konan and the Akatsuki members that had seen their leader's fit looked at him as well.

Pein stared at Eri. "It's not like I stabbed him. He began coughing on his own," he answered.

Konan narrowed her eyes. "We need to talk."

Pein looked at a glaring Konan. Konan only motioned at Eri who had now taken a seat in Madara's chair. She had her face buried in her hands. There were no hints to indicate that she was crying, she was just worrying over her lover. Eri had seen the blood…

Konan grabbed the spikey-haired man by his hair and dragged him to the hallway where she gave him an earful of reprimands.

-

The bathroom hadn't been as empty as he'd thought, because Uchiha Itachi stood around the corner of a stall, his hands in his pockets and his equally obsidian eyes focused on Madara's shuddering body. Madara's chronic illness was a curse that a rare few Uchiha would be forced to carry if their genes happened to pass it on to their children. It skipped generations, but Madara had been unlucky, much like his brother Izuna.

Izuna and Madara were so close when Izuna was alive. But unfortunately Izuna was more vulnerable to the disease as it had taken him almost two years ago… Madara was devastated when Izuna passed away in his hospital bed… He went into a depression where he realized that he too could grow weak and die at any given time. Before Izuna died the brothers had purchased Madara's house together and were in the mist of moving in with the plans of partying like there was no tomorrow whenever they felt like it, doing what they pleased when they pleased… Their only requirement was to finish school… Something his brother hadn't lived long enough to do.

Madara had fallen deep into a depressive state, not one that he had shown in public… No, he kept it all to himself… He had even gone so far as to write a will and set money aside for his own funeral. He managed the Akatsuki and acted completely indifferent to everyone, didn't bother with any girls… Just waited for his time to come… He stayed like that until his white haired beauty entered his life by transferring into the school six months after Izuna's death.

Itachi approached the older Uchiha. From his pocket, he took out a bottle of medicine. "You may want to swallow one of these." Itachi somehow felt sympathy for Madara, seeing as he couldn't imagine losing Sasuke.

Madara gave a wry grin, his teeth bloody. "Should I say "thank you"?" he asked, "or should I expect to give you some sort of compensation?"

"No," Itachi answered quietly. He was kind—gentle, even. Madara envied the younger Uchiha's patience yet didn't want to be in his shoes. A lot of expectations weighed on Uchiha Itachi.

Seeing that Madara had the disease most of the Uchiha had written him off, thinking he wouldn't live long enough to do anything of value to their clan. Because of that Madara had cut ties with his family, but since Itachi is the next oldest in the current generation of the Uchihas all the pressure of living up to the family name came down on him. From needing a 4.0 GPA to getting into the best college, almost every aspect of Itachi's life the elders have tried to control. The only place they didn't have any control was when he was within the Akatsuki…

"I guess we couldn't escape each other in the end…" Madara said, taking a glass of water to rinse his mouth from the blood. He spat the remaining blood out, then checked himself in the mirror to make sure it was all gone.

"I'm not doing you any favours," Itachi pointed out. "However, as it stands, I'm the only family you've got."

"I'm aware," Madara answered. Counting Izuna, most Uchiha who had gotten the chronic disease already passed away. One of them was Obito. The only one left at this point was Madara, who had the ironic luck to still be alive, but bear the weight of his deceased loved one on his back. At least, for as much time he still had, he wanted to honour Izuna by living to the fullest.

With that in mind, he gave Itachi a final nod and left the bathroom, needing to return to his lover.

Madara walked into the cafeteria keeping an eye out in case he had made a scene. But thankfully it had gone unnoticed. He sighed relived then walked over to where Eri sat.

Eri sighed and looked up to see her beloved. "A-Are you alright?" she asked letting some fear and worry slip into her voice.

"I'm fine, where's Pein?" he asked bluntly.

Eri studied him for a minute then let out a sigh. "Konan… took him into the hallway…" she replied. She hated having to have a secret relationship right then… Madara was in pain and she couldn't do everything she can to comfort him. Right now she just wanted him to hold her and insist that he was alright, that she had imagined the blood. But of course he wouldn't do it out here. Giving him a final worried looked Eri turned to the table and buried her head in her arms to keep herself from sobbing. Why did it have to be so complicated?

Madara felt guilt stir in his gut, but forcefully brushed it aside as he pivoted and strode towards the hallway that led to the lockers. There he found Konan snarling at Pein, who seemed unaffected. Madara took a deep breath, then approached them.

"Konan, would you be a dear and leave us?"

The blue-haired woman hesitated, but gave a submissive nod when Pein shrugged.

Once the orange-eyed beauty was out of sight, Madara prepared a fist, which he buried squarely in Pein's jaw. The distinctive snaps of the impact echoed in the empty corridor. "That's all I have to say to you," the Uchiha scowled.

Pein grinned, wiping away the blood that formed at his lips after the inside of his cheek was forced between his teeth during the impact. "Understood. I have to ask, though. How long do you intend to keep up your charade of indifference?"

Madara blinked, he had not thought that far… When was he going to end the charade?

"Girl might get impatient with you if you don't," Pein said casually. Madara tossed a glare at him.

"You don't know her," he stated.

Pein shrugged. "I don't but… you know… girl they like affection and all that junk…"

Madara grinned a little too victoriously. "Are you degrading your own lover?"

Pein knew he was referring to Konan. "Don't go there."

"Alas, you started it," the Uchiha replied, shrugging his broad shoulders.

The blue-haired woman in question stood just outside the corridor, wondering if she should go comfort Eri or listen in on the conversation.

Pein sighed "Fine I described that poorly… It just well don't you want to put a claim on what's yours? I mean she is a hottie. I'm not interested in her myself but others are you know, mostly just for her body but hey what guy doesn't just go after a girl for a fuck these days?"

"What? she's not good enough for you?" Madara raised a brow at him, only in curiosity. He did have to agree with Pein on how many boys their age let their dick be the judge of their actions.

"No, not my type," Pein replied waving off the question.

"I see," Madara said. But he couldn't deny that it irritated him so much when men came over and hit on Eri right in front of him, his fingers would always twitch to strangle him as he was aching to do to Pein earlier, and the girls that swooned over him thinking he was single was a nuisance as well.

"Konan is more my type in the end," Pein admitted. "She's laidback."

Madara brushed away a strand of black hair which was hanging in front of his right eye. "Basically she can withstand all your crap and not throw a drink in your face and walk away," he snorted.

Pein narrowed his eyes, offended. "Your bold attempt at humour does not affect me."

The Uchiha shrugged. "I wasn't attempting to humour you. It's the truth. Eri fits me because she can stand up against my domineering nature; it's how every relationship needs to have a balance." He unintentionally smiled.

"In any case, I believe our conversation is over. You just admitted your relationship."

Madara caught himself. "Wait, what?"

Pein grinned. "Love makes two people blind, but the whole world can see it."

Madara glared at Pein, trying to cover up that he was embarrassed about such a slip up. Pein only grinned more, a grin of evil.

"You better keep quiet," Madara threatened.

Pein only chuckled to himself and shook his head crossing his arms. "I donno I may slip as you have… I bet her apartment isn't even infected is it?"

"What business is it of yours? Yes I admit it… I'm in a relationship with her. Happy?" Madara said getting annoyed.

"So you're moving in with her…" he mused.

Madara inhaled deeply, and then exhaled a frustrated sigh. "Are you done interrogating me?"

"I suppose we can save this for another day, as we both have more important things to do," Pein said, obviously referring to Madara's disease and the killing of students.

"That is true," Madara agreed. "I need to go back to Eri."

Pein nodded. "I need to get grabbed by my ear and dragged off by Konan," the spikey-haired man said with a bit of fear and self-deprecation.

"As you rightfully deserve," Madara expanded.

Pein rolled his eyes, "So says you…"

"Oh I do say so," Madara chuckled softly as he walked back to the cafeteria.

Pein sighed as Konan saw Madara walking away and in turn walked back over to him.

Konan placed a hand on her narrow hip. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Hopefully stay with me," Pein answered.

The blue-haired girl sighed. "That's inevitable, isn't it?" She gave him a slight smile. "I've always been with you. Why change that now?"

"There is no reason to is there?" Pein smirked only to be graced with a whack to the head. Letting out a whine of pain he held his head and glared at Konan.

"I love you, but sometimes you are such an ass," Konan explained.

Madara had walked past Konan only concentrated on returning to his lover, he walked over to the table and found her in the same position as he had left her. Arms crossed on the table and her head buried in them. He sighed softly and gently touched her shoulder. "Eri?"

Eri looked at him. Her eyes were dry and her face showed no signs of shedding any tears, but her eyes… they expressed so much worry and fear…

Eri reached up and took his hand, holding it against her cheek for an infinitesimal moment. "You scared me."

Madara nodded. "I apologize, love. You saw the worst side of me today."

Eri looked at him for a bit looking like she was debating on something. She then looked down a bit. "Please tell me… that I imagined blood trickling out of your mouth…" she whispered worried to say it out loud.

Madara blinked looking at her. She had seen it. But should he tell her? He bit his lip a bit. "I got so mad at Pein I accidently bit my cheek… It was nothing to worry about it's gone now…" he lied. Eri watched him them sighed relieved.

"Thank god…" she said brushing her lips against his hand in the softest of kisses, but he was still able to feel the love and devotion she had for him. He smiled.

He felt bad for lying, but knew it was best. He didn't want to put that much weight on her, and he had an inkling of fear that she might be less willing to be with him if she knew he was dying. After all, it would affect her greatly. But was it selfish on his part? He didn't want her to leave him. She was the only person who ever dared to get so far into his heart, and he couldn't risk losing that.

Not to his disease, and not to anyone.

"It's fine," he assured. "Want to walk to class together?" he asked, his smile widening to a grin.

"Sure," Eri smiled softly. Moving his hand from her cheek he offered it to her. Eri took it and stood. Madara debating on letting go of her hand, should he just screw trying to keep this covered? Pein might see the need to hold knowing their secret over his head. Before he could decide Eri had let go of his hand. "Come on," she said walking ahead. Madara watched her and sighed mentally before following. Why was his life so complicated?


	5. Trouble is coming

As expected, the bell rang, and they were the first to arrive in the classroom. Even the teacher hadn't made it yet.

"Far back, pet?" he asked instinctively, gesturing to the back next to the window.

Eri nodded. It was the best place for them to fool around and not be spotted or reprimanded by the teacher.

Itachi followed soon after, Kusari tracking after him. Oddly enough, the Uchiha and the Satsuriku were an unlikely pair of friends—if you could call it that. She wasn't sure if he considered her a friend, but she considered him one. She was a bit too blunt, but at least they could hold conversations.

She decided to sit down next to him.

The rest of the students soon flooded in the classroom, and among them were a few Akatsuki who had the same classes.

Itachi looked at Kusari with a slightly bored expression. He knew that she had known Jun… But was not surprised with how well she was taking it… That girl was a bit of a strange one, but for ones that could figure her out, she was predictable as well.

"You know, if you're going to stare at me like that, it's inevitable I'll pick your brain," Kusari pointed out dully, propping her elbow up on her desk and placing her chin on the palm of her hand. "Plus, I'm bored."

Itachi's eyelashes lowered to shroud his obsidian eyes. "You are unusually agitated," he replied. She was surprised he managed to figure that out, even though she was good at hiding certain emotions.

Kusari rolled her eyes at Itachi then looked in the front.

Eri sat in the farthest seat in the back next to the window. She had always liked the window seat so Madara smiled and sat in the desk next to her. Eri looked at him wondering what was with this change in attitude towards her in public. Did a simple conversation with Pein make him decide to stop the charade without telling her? She sighed slightly and shooed the thought away. No, he wouldn't do that, but sometime she would wonder when he will… Eri was the type of girl who selected a boyfriend hoping for a long lasting relationship… with marriage, children and everything… But they really couldn't proceed with such life altering decisions without others knowing that they loved each other…

He caught her stare and held it. He saw that inquisitive glint in her eyes and paid it due heed. "What are you thinking?"

She felt exposed, but hid her flustered expression. "Just wondering what you and Pein were talking about."

"Ah," he answered vaguely, almost enigmatically. "Just clearing up some misunderstandings."

"Misunderstandings?" Eri echoed.

Before Madara could answer the bell rang and the teacher walked in. "Alright class take out your books and turn to page 345," he said as he walked over to his desk and unpacked his suitcase.

The class went by as usual, talking about plant reproduction and doing some questions in the workbook. Of course, after 40 minutes had past, it came to STDs and pregnancy.

Madara stared at his book. "So…condoms can break and the pill is only 98% guaranteed?"

Eri nodded slowly. "You didn't know that?"

"…You're getting a spiral inserted," he said after looking at the pictures of other solutions, avoiding her question, but his answer already said enough.

Eri cringed when she saw how that thing was supposed to be inserted. "No fucking way."

Meanwhile, Kusari was boredly flipping pages, but stopped when she saw pictures of labour. "Nooooo, thank you," she mumbled, going way back to STDs.

"Then what do you suggest?" Madara asked in almost a hiss. It wasn't that Madara didn't like children, but he didn't want to screw Eri's life up by getting her pregnant… especially when he might not even live long enough to see it born… let alone help her raise it. Of course he can give his family a call and see if they will help with the situation but he would rather eat broken glass. The Uchiha family was so stuck up and stubborn that they would probably make the problem worse.

"That we keep doing what we're doing, me on the pill and using condoms. Two methods are better than one, and these two can be safely used together so I don't see any reason to change it," Eri said. She wouldn't admit that seeing Madara getting so paranoid about pregnancy upset her, Eri loved children and secretly hoped to have a child with him some day, of course not during their high school years, but sometime down the road. Since she didn't know of her lover's illness she didn't know that there was a possibility that if he did get her pregnant he wouldn't be around to raise it.

"If you're sure," he said hesitantly. "It's not that it would be a problem, or unwanted, but I'd rather you don't get stuck with such a heavy burden so early in your life."

"Well, it's not like I would mind that much."

He blinked. "Really?" The thought of her having his child somehow…made him feel different.

"Really," she affirmed.

Madara looked at her, it was different look. Eri tried to read his expression but it seemed to be a mix of too many emotions. Pride? Pain? Curiosity?

"What? I only said I wouldn't mind if… you know… it did happen…" Eri said, and then she blushed realizing what she was admitting to. She looked down and tapped her index fingers together letting her bangs cover her face from her lover.

"Did I upset you, pet?" he asked when he noticed her expression before her bangs hid them from him.

"By not answering."

"Oh." He caught himself. "I didn't mean it like that, it just surprised me."

"I see," she answered coldly.

"Eri…" He sighed.

"No, its fine I got my answer…" Eri replied emotionlessly.

"I didn't say anything… You just surprised me dear," Madara explained. Did she think he didn't want her to have a child with him?

"You didn't need to," Eri stated crossing her arms and looking at him.

He whispered, "Trust me; I'd have lots of children with you if I could."

She stared at him as if he was insane. Feeling like he shouldn't have said that, he averted his gaze and looked back at his workbook.

"You would?" she repeated, needing confirmation.

He gave a quick nod without looking at her. His jaw went taut and he swallowed instinctively. Should he have said that?

Eri watched him and uncrossed her arms as her eyes softened. Madara watched her and pain stabbed him in the heart. Now she might expect a future with him… Now she'll take it even harder when he died.

"W-Well it's not like we need to discuss such things right now… I mean we are still in school… a-and kids are a lot of responsibility… just… if something happens and we are… expecting… you know…." Eri said blushing again, trying to get her thoughts on the manner out.

He was about to open his mouth; about to tell her it was fine, but then the bell rang, and his words were rendered inaudible.

"Did you say something?" she asked when she saw him close his mouth.

"I was just about to say it's nearing the end of this class," he lied valiantly.

She frowned. "Ah, okay." She gathered her books and shoved them in her bag, lifting herself from the wooden chair which left her spine feeling sore.

Madara sighed and got up as well putting his books in his bag. He had to try and avoid such talks about the future without hurting Eri's feelings or letting her feel rejected. He can't fill her mind with plans for the future with his condition.

"What class do we have next?" Eri asked lifting her heavy bag and biting her lip as she put pressure on her already sore back. Madara noticed her discomfort and debated on carrying her bag for her as he replied.

"English… then lunch."

"Kisame!" Kusari exclaimed when she saw him exit out of another classroom. The tall boy met her gaze, wondering what she wanted. He, like her, took martial arts classes, so they were acquainted. Plus, they both had their aggressive personalities, so they often watched gory movies when they were bored. He was one of the few Akatsuki's she actually got along with.

"Kusari, what's up?" he asked

The brunette gave a lop-sided grin. "I haven't seen you in a while."

Kisame shrugged. "I've been busy. Hidan is recovering and will return soon, so Kakuzu made me his damn messenger."

Poor guy, she thought. Hidan and Kakuzu disliked Kusari, which was mutual, so she had been enjoying their absence for a while.

"Why not let someone else do it?" she asked.

Kisame shrugged again, "cause I'm the closest one to grab?"

"Oh," Kusari answered. "Well, good luck." She gave him a pat on the lower arm because she couldn't reach his shoulder.

"Thanks," Kisame sighed.

Kusari made her way to her next class, as did Kisame.

"I'm starving," Madara admitted. And he still had a metallic taste left in his mouth which he desperately wanted to get rid of.

Eri agreed. "Same, we really had to rush this morning."

The Uchiha grinned when he thought back on their morning.

Eri blushed softly thinking of their morning… Madara wouldn't make a routine out of that would he? "You can make it through English can't you?" she asked

"Long as they don't talk about feasts I might survive," Madara replied leading her out of the room.

Eri smirked. "Or buffets."

Madara groaned. "Don't start." His stomach growled in response. "I might eat you instead." He didn't even bother to hide his implications.

Eri looked at him, "Eat me how exactly?"

"Well I'll start by licking you all over… I bet you taste so sweet," he leaned in and whispered seductively.

A shiver went down Eri's spine, "Are you thinking with your stomach or your… you know…" she managed to ask.

Madara's smirk was mischievous. "Who knows?" he answered vaguely. "I'll let your mind dwell on it."

She narrowed her eyes. "You're sneaky," she pointed out.

"Mysterious," he corrected. "I like that word."

"What makes me think we're going to have a long night tonight?" Eri muttered.

"We don't have school tomorrow," he smirked.

"We still need to get my things before we fool around," Eri reminded him.

"Very well," he answered. "But you'll be mine all day long."

She suppressed a rush of heat flaring across her cheeks. "You're insatiable, aren't you?"

"Only when it comes to you, pet."

Eri blushed deeply. "Only me?"

Madara smirked and nodded.

"That shouldn't surprise you as much, pet," he pointed out. "After all, who else could it be?"

Eri giggled a bit, "True"

Madara gave a smirk. "Come lets get to our next class then possibly… spend lunch the same place we did yesterday?"

"Oh boy," Eri shook her head.

He shrugged. "Lunch can't come soon enough," he mumbled, feeling a headache coming on from lack of nutrition.

"I know," she answered. "I think I might have something to eat in my bag, if you're willing to risk it."

Madara considered it. He could hold something to eat under the desk and take a bite whenever the teacher wasn't looking. That would at least help his concentration, which was lacking. "If you have something, then yes."

Eri opened her bag and shifted through the contents until she found a granola bar. She remembered putting it in the day before. She took it out and handed it to him.

"Here," she said.

"Thanks," Madara replied taking it from her.

The Uchiha managed to finish the granola bar without getting caught, and class went by pretty fast afterwards. When the bell rang, it was time for lunch break, and all students gladly snatched their belongings and made way for the cafeteria.

However, when Madara and Eri left the classroom, it was Sasori who stood there waiting for Madara. "We have a problem."

Eri looked at Sasori, "Another challenge?" she asked, not voicing her fear of another body being found.

"No," Sasori answered. "I'm afraid it's none of your concern."

Eri frowned. The red-haired boy was awfully stern, and it made her feel like something was really wrong.

Madara stepped forward towards Sasori. "Then it is mine."

Their eyes met, and Sasori's resolve convinced him this was no joke. "Follow me."

Madara nodded and giving Eri a parting glance he followed Sasori away.

Eri sighed and watched him go wondering what it was that she had just been cut out from

Sasori waited until they were out of Eri's reach. "There's a boy outside claiming he had been invited by Eri."

"Invited?" Madara repeated, his voice turning grave. "What's his name?"

"I figured he was lying, but since you seem to be closest to her, I deemed it best to bring you." Sasori stopped in the corridor that led to the glass door where a man with long silver hair and circular glasses was waiting. "He says his name is Kabuto."

Madara blinked and looked at Sasori, then Kabuto. "His name is… Kabuto?" he asked taking note of the silver hair and the smug look on the stranger's face.

"Yes… Do you know of him?" Sasori asked, having no clue as to who this man was.

"I've heard of him," Madara almost growled as he went to meet this visitor, one that had supposedly hurt his beloved.

Madara went on, "And Eri sure as hell didn't invite him."

Sasori followed his fast pace towards the door, but did keep a certain amount of distance.

Kabuto met Madara's gaze, blinking up at him with feigned innocence. "I didn't expect such a welcome."

It took every ounce of the Uchiha's willpower not to grab him by his throat and slam his head repeatedly into a brick wall. "What do you want?"

"I mentioned this before," he said, glancing at Sasori. "But Eri Sincera invited me via text." He held up his cell phone, pointing at the message.

Madara didn't even look at the message but instead at the cell phone number. "That's not Eri's."

"How do you know?" Kabuto asked.

"Because her phone doesn't text for one thing," Madara stated.

"Well how am I supposed to know that?" Kabuto asked with an innocent little grin. "I haven't seen her for about… has it been three years? Yeah I think so," he continued mostly thinking out loud.

"Three years is something you should take in consideration next time you feel the compulsion to come see her."

"Oh?" The silver-haired man grinned. "And who are you?"

Sasori was right next to him, so he couldn't risk saying his name. "Tobi."

"Tcheh." He shrugged. "Where is Eri, anyway? I'd like to speak to her."

"She's not here," Madara lied, thankful that Sasori had kept her away.

"I'm positive she goes to school here, so don't try that," Kabuto smirked, "Or is she home sick?"

"If you haven't seen her for three years how do you know she's here?" Madara asked. Sasori watched the man, curious of the answer as well.

"I keep track of old…friends." He smiled insincerely.

Madara's eyes hardened to malicious shards. "I see. Unfortunately, she's not here, so it's best if you go back to whatever hole you crawled out from."

Kabuto blinked. "Such hatred. I don't think we've ever met, have we?"

Sasori's ghostly smile caught Kabuto's eye. "No, but we do not take kindly to liars."

"Liars?" Kabuto repeated sounding offended.

"The cell phone for starters," Sasori stated.

"Now I suggest you leave Eri alone and go away," Madara growled

"Or what?" Kabuto challenged. "Doesn't she have a right to see an old friend of hers?"

"I think we would have heard of you at one time or another if you were 'old friends' with her," Sasori pointed out.

"Ah," Kabuto mused. "Well, she would probably be a bit embarrassed…"

"Is that so?" Madara wanted him to cross the line. He wanted a reason to pulverize him.

"Oh yes, that's probably why she hasn't spoken of me," Kabuto said with a smile.

Madara wanted to smash that smile off his smug face, he knew the real reason Eri wouldn't speak of him. "And why she be embarrassed by mentioning you?" he asked

"Because our relationship was very complicated." The white-haired male was now grinning, but his eyes remained unseen under those reflecting round glasses.

"How complicated?" Sasori inquired with pseudo curiosity.

Madara followed suit, "If it wasn't worth mentioning, then I'm sure she'd prefer not to see you."

"Eri and I were once lovers, you see. Exes don't like to meet again, after all."

Madara almost growled, again he longed to strangle the boy. 'Lovers' isn't how he would put what Eri had described.

"If Exes don't like to meet again why are you so insistent on seeing her?" Sasori asked.

"Maybe I want her back, maybe I just want to tell her something" Kabuto shrugged, "Really is it any of your business? What are you her bodyguards or something?"

"We're not her bodyguards," Sasori answered.

Madara expanded, "But we take care of our own."

Kabuto feigned an innocent smile. "Ah, I see. Well, why don't you ask Eri if she wants to see me?"

Madara and Sasori looked at each other in a silent debate.

"…If we do ask, and she says no will you leave?" Sasori asked.

"And you will not show your face here or come to bother her again?" Madara added.

"Of course I do expect to witness her answer. How else will I know you're not lying?" Kabuto instigated. "But I will hold up to my word."

Sasori sighed. "I guess we have no choice. We can't stay out here forever."

Madara felt a sickening twist in his gut. This wasn't a good idea, and he knew it.

Sasori led Kabuto in and to where he and Madara had left Eri.

As they got closer Madara took the lead so he can protect Eri from Kabuto if necessary.

Eri sighed leaning on the wall and looked up hearing their footsteps. She looked at Madara and Sasori curiously until she saw Kabuto. Her blue eyes widened in fear and her face became pale as she recognized the man.


	6. The enemy

Kabuto saw fear setting in, and it amused him in a sick way. His own creation instilled with fear, watching him approach. It made him remember how he violated her, and he was instantly attracted to her again.

"Long time no see, lovely," he spoke with a husky tone. Eri almost had to vomit. Madara took note of this, and instinctively placed a painfully firm hand on Kabuto's shoulder. Sasori watched the white-haired male too, making sure he would not try anything. As small as the redhead was, he was very skilled with weapons and could probably snatch a ruler and make it a weapon of torture.

Eri looked from Sasori to Madara almost feeling betrayed. She then took a very shaky breath to keep herself from being sick as she looked back at the newcomer.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"What? I wanted to see you, I missed you my little love," he purred, gracefully ignoring Madara's increasingly painful grip.

Eri looked like she was actually going to be sick now, putting a hand over her stomach to try and sooth the clenching organ that threatened to force its contents back up her throat. She couldn't ever get herself to speak as she backed up slightly from him.

"After all, I did receive a text that was supposed to be from you, saying you wanted to see me…" He smiled.

Madara snatched him backwards. "Ask the question," he snarled.

Kabuto blinked as he met Madara's grave gaze. "Oh, right." He turned back towards Eri, and with the sweetest tone he asked, "Would you like me to stay and talk, or would you prefer it if I left?"

"Leave, please just leave," Eri managed to say before she ran off to the nearest bathroom.

Sasori and Madara looked at each other nether noticing Kabuto's smirk. To be able to install so much fear into her in one night, well he felt proud of himself for such an accomplishment.

"I think… that was our answer…" Sasori finally said.

Madara looked at Sasori. The man gave a nod in response, and before Kabuto knew it, he was hit on the back of his neck, successfully immobilizing him. Sasori then hit him exactly in the right spot of his spine, and Kabuto lost consciousness.

"I want you to bring him over to the abandoned warehouse where we hold meetings outside of school. Tie him up, and make sure he doesn't get away. I'm nowhere near done with him." Madara's cold obsidian eyes glanced over the unconscious male, glaring at him with hatred. He then whirled and went to find Eri so he could comfort her.

Sasori took his phone out and texted Deidara to come over and help him drag a body.

Madara opened the door to the first bathroom he could find, inside he heard Eri weeping. Quickly he went over to her and saw that she had managed to get to a toilet before she spilled what seemed like all her stomach's contents. Eri herself was sitting on the bathroom floor crying into her hands.

He went to put a comforting hand on her arm but she flinched and pulled away. "Eri dear it's me," he soothed sitting next to her and pulling her into his lap.

Eri looked up at him with tears still running down her face. "H-he found me, h-how did he find me?" she choked out.

"Shhh pet… it's ok we're taking care of him. He's not going to hurt you," he said petting her hair. He hoped his lover would be okay, so he continued to caress her gently. "You'll be fine."

"I am not fine," she replied, her voice hoarse.

He took a deep breath. "Then I'll make sure you will be. Trust me."

She looked up at him, and saw that he meant it. She also saw a hint of malice, but it wasn't directed at her. She knew that, so Eri was able to relax a little; Madara had never let her down before why would he let her down now?

Madara leaned in and kissed her gently. Eri's tears slowed as she kissed him back. Their breath mingled as they slowly pulled away.

Eri leaned against his chest. Madara smiled softly and picked her up. Using some balancing skill he managed to flush the toilet using his foot, thus erasing the evidence of Eri's upset stomach. She looked up at him as he wet a paper towel with cold water and offered it to her. "Calm down and wipe your face ok?"

Eri took a deep breath and nodded taking the towel and cleaned her face. Once finished she looked at him. "…better?"

Madara smiled softly and kissed her, "much better."

Then the couple heard giggling behind them, that's when it hit Madara. They were in the girl's bathroom…

One of the girls started talking about borrowing lip gloss, followed by a chat about her current crush.

"Itachi is very sexy," another girl agreed, her voice deeper and less breathy.

"Isn't he Sasuke's older brother? He goes to my sister's school."

"What about Tobi, though? He seems to be the oldest, tallest, and most masculine."

Madara immediately grinned victoriously upon being mentioned. Eri on the other hand felt the compulsion to slap her forehead.

"I prefer blondes like Deidara. You three can stick to your dark mysterious crushes," the fourth girl exclaimed.

"Oh we will," the other three said.

"We just need to think of ways to win over our men."

"Oh boy… you guys have fun with that" said the fourth as her footstep went out of the bathroom.

"I think we need to follow them around, be the kind of girl they like," suggested one as she squirted some perfume. Madara sniffed it and had to hold back a sneeze, he hated perfume and can't stand being near it when it was being sprayed.

"Oh hand me some of that, I bet Uchihas love it," said another as more was being squirted.

Eri looked up at Madara and wanted to ask if he was alright seeing his expression. Before anything could be done to stop it Madara sneezed.

"Who was that?" asked one girl asked hearing it. The others looked around hearing it too.

"Ugh fucking perfume…" he muttered.

There was a tense silence, followed by a muffled, "Did you hear something?"

Madara and Eri kept silent.

"Maybe an echo from the boys' bathrooms?" another girl offered.

"Could be."

Madara breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. The girls eventually left, albeit a bit less loudly.

Eri sighed and looked up at him "I think it's safe now…"

"Yeah…" Madara agreed peeking out of their hiding place. Carefully they managed to get out of the bathroom without anyone noticing. Madara looked up and down the hallways and set Eri down gently. She looked down the hallway and saw that Kabuto and Sasori were gone, she looked at Madara. Madara smiled softly and kissed her cheek, "He's tied up… Sasori is holding him at the warehouse, he can't hurt you…"

"Oh thank god…" Eri sighed. Madara kept her close debating on taking her with him and go to the warehouse now. Whenever that man's face appeared in his mind his wanted to destroy it… But maybe it would be better for Eri to leave her there with Konan while he did his business… But how could he defend Eri if Kabuto spouts one of his lies?

"What do you want to do next?" Madara asked cautiously. "I understand if you'd rather go home after all that..." He wasn't going to risk his lover's sanity over this, but Eri wasn't sure if she should, since she couldn't risk skipping school. She averted her gaze to the concrete floor, eyebrows furrowing.

As if reading her mind, Madara added, "I can tell them you're feeling ill."

Eri found it very tempting to just go home and hid in the covers, but the thought of someone who had hurt her as Kabuto had even being in the same town made her not want to be alone. She stayed quiet debating with herself.

Madara sighed. "Eri if I can make a suggestion… it might be best for you to go home and get some rest, then have something to eat when you can keep down some food…"

"Are you going to drive me home…?" She asked looking at him.

Madara gave a solemn nod. "If you want me to." He understood her hesitation and paid it due heed.

She gave a nod. "Please."

"Hopefully I can ensure that. They'll probably ask about your parents."

"I'll tell them the truth… that they died in a house fire," Eri sighed feeling a stab in her heart.

Madara nodded, "And they can search for proof if they feel it is necessary."

"Yeah…"

"I'll pick up your things later," he offered, then taking her hand he lead her to the main office.

At first the woman in charge of attendance didn't look like she was going to let Madara take Eri home. But after some pleading from the couple, checking some records and giving Eri a close look over she allowed them to leave. From there Madara drove her home and let her into his house.

Madara knew he had some business to attend to. He knew it well. But he couldn't leave his lover alone at this moment. Yet, what was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to deal with her trauma? It wasn't as though he had any experience with it, and he couldn't imagine the horrendous details. It made him feel sick.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, feeling helpless. He felt a twinge of guilt; was he a terrible lover for not knowing what to do?

Inwardly, however, he considered the methods to torture Kabuto with. They ranged from Arsenic to slashing the tendons in his ankles and letting him crawl using his hands over a floor scattered with shards of glass.

"No… I just want to go to bed," Eri replied. She just wanted to hide and pretend that this didn't just happen. She looked at Madara, thinking he probably thought her as weak or pathetic for letting the mere presence of another man shake her so much. But when she looked she couldn't exactly read his expression.

He swallowed instinctively. "All right. I'll be here when you wake up." A half lie, but only if she woke up early.

She saw a faint glint of something menacing in Madara's eyes, something vicious. But it wasn't directed at her; she saw it when he looked away and the sharp glint remained.

Eri sighed; she didn't know what to do. She did want to hide, but at the same time she wanted to feel love and comfort. She stepped over to him and looked up at him, he was uncomfortable with what to do, she was able to tell that much. Hoping to relieve pressure on both their hearts she kissed him. A shy kiss, but just to let him know she loved him and didn't hold anything against him. But before he could react she pulled away. "I-I love you…" she whispered before she turned from him and walked to the stairs.

He touched his lips momentarily. She was warm, and it had heated his cold lips. He whispered an almost inaudible "thank you" before pivoting and leaving his home once again. This time, however, he did not leave on his motorcycle. The warehouse of the Akatsuki was within walking distance, and Madara always opted not to leave a trace or risk the motorcycle being recognized.

On his way, he took out his phone and dialed Itachi's number. The younger Uchiha's indifferent voice answered.

"I need you to get my prescription. I won't be home tonight."

"Do you consider that wise?"

"No, but I consider it necessary. And if you could, check up on Eri on your way."

"I'm not your servant," Itachi countered.

"I'm not ordering you to, I'm asking you for a favor."

"Hn." Itachi hang up and Madara trusted he would come through in the end.

Meanwhile Eri had gone up to his room; she closed the curtains and stripped herself of her clothes, they felt restricting. Then she went and rummaged through Madara's drawers until she found a baggy shirt of his, hoping he won't mind if she wore it. After putting it on she crawled into the bed and pulled the covers over herself, she curled into a ball and tried to forget, but Kabuto's laughter, his evil smirk, his demeaning words on that night haunted her mind. She took a shaky breath and tried to think of Madara instead, the man she loved and trusted. Feeling secure at last she found enough peace to close her eyes and rest.

Itachi sighed and closed his phone. "Why is it whenever he calls I'm stuck playing delivery boy?" he said before going out of his house.

Madara's demeanor turned menacing as he entered the warehouse. Sasori, Pein, and Kisame were there watching the prisoner.

Madara easily reached the warehouse after leaping over a wooden fence. His spiky hair fell over his shoulder as he glanced behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed. He took a few lengthy strides to get over the metal plates laid out on the ground which led him to the iron door. Taking hold of the rusty handle, he gave it a powerful swing so the door slid open. He easily maneuvered inside and loudly closed it behind him so the sound echoed throughout all five floors.

Pein was on the third floor, leaning over the railing to make sure it was indeed Madara who entered. Their eyes met briefly as Madara made his way up the stairs. Soon enough he was faced with Pein—formerly known as Nagato.

"Is he bound and gagged?"

Pein nodded. "He's in the back with Sasori watching him."

"Good," Madara replied, "Let's go have a talk with him."

Pein followed Madara as he walked to the back of the old warehouse, he couldn't help but wonder why Madara was already so steamed over this boy. He had asked Sasori when he arrived to check out the prisoner but all Sasori said was this Kabuto person had some sort of connection to Eri. It was only out of interest that he had stayed to see what this connection was.

Both the men opened another door to an empty room with a chair in the middle, there they saw the grey haired boy bound and gagged as promised.

Kabuto glared at Madara. Unimpressed, the Uchiha bent his knees slightly so he could glare at the silver-haired man on his level. "How long have you been here?"

Kabuto's eyes widened incredulously, but he winced when Madara jerked the black fabric out of his mouth.

"What the hell is this?"

Madara gave a kick to his knee, almost dislocating Kabuto's kneecap. "I asked a question."

"Today."

He didn't seem to be lying.

Madara narrowed his eyes, so much for killing two birds with one stone. The boy's silver hair would have been perfect match to the hair they found at the crime scene, but that's only if he was telling the truth. "Why are you here then?"

"I told you I wanted to see Eri," Kabuto replied.

"She obviously didn't want to see you why would that be?" Madara demanded, even if he knew the answer, he wanted a confession.

Sasori, Kisame and Pein all just watched as Kabuto simply looked at Madara with a defiant smirk. "I don't know."

Madara grinned back. "Are you sure you want to say that to someone who has a gun?"

Kabuto instinctively looked down at Madara's hands, then inspected his pockets. Nothing. "You're bluffing."

It was Pein who followed suit and handed a gun he had hidden in a drawer nearby. Kabuto visibly paled. "You… you wouldn't seriously…"

"I'm not a very forgiving man," Madara continued. "And you've hurt something very important to me."

"Fine!" Kabuto snarled. "I was sent here with the request that if I led you on the wrong path, then I'd be free to do with Eri as I wish."

"Who sent you?" Madara demanded.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Kabuto replied. Then he heard the gun click.

"I'm sorry I don't think I gave you a choice," Madara sneered.

"I mean I don't know. I just got a message saying they knew about me and said that I could take Eri Sincera and do as I please without any interference if I successfully lead you astray," Kabuto replied quickly.

"Well obviously you aren't taking Eri away anytime soon or ever for that matter. Now who sent you here and are you alone?" Madara growled pressing the cold metal of the gun to the other's forehead.


End file.
